Quase Feliz
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Neville é quase feliz, até que uma aula de poções complica a sua vida um pouco.
1. Quase um Bruxo

Prólogo 

Querem saber?

Fiquei de SACO CHEIO de shippers. É, isso mesmo, cansei daquele tipo de discussão "olha, eu acho que D/G é melhor que H/H..." "DEUS ME LIVRE H/H, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA????? É CLARO QUE O CERTO É H/R!!!!" Pois é. Encheu, bleah! 

Só que eu tive idéia de um romancinho... e ele TINHA que se passar em Hogwarts, porque em outro lugar não faria sentido. E daí, eu comecei essa história, a história de um menino que se achava...

**QUASE FELIZ**

Fanfiction por Aline Carneiro para todas aquelas meninas que se odeiam pela ausência de um palmo de rosto ou de corpo perfeito. E para os meninos que se acham os menos interessantes sobre a face da terra. 

PARTE 1- _QUASE_ UM BRUXO

Porque ela tinha que aparecer na minha vida? Não sei. Só sei que ela desarrumou tudo. E em grande estilo, conforme vocês vão saber. O que eu sei realmente, é que eu era _quase_ feliz. Eu _quase_ me sentia aceito, afinal, era bem tratado pelos meus amigos. Bem, eu tinha a impressão que os meus três melhores amigos eram mais unidos lá entre eles, mas eu quase não me importava com isso. Só um pouquinho, um pouquinho de nada. 

Afinal, o que eu queria? Quem pode querer andar com um quase aborto? O fato deles **não** me tratarem como um já era um bônus. E tinha a Hermione... bom, eu achava que ela nunca ia gostar de mim, mas eu não me importava muito com isso. Afinal, bastava ela _quase_ gostar de mim, ou melhor, gostar sim, mas não do mesmo jeito que eu gostava dela. Isso quase não tinha importância nenhuma...

Eu quase me acreditei muito esperto porque no quarto ano consegui par para o baile antes de todo mundo na minha turma! Tá, eu tinha a impressão que o Harry estava com mais medo que eu de convidar alguém, e o Rony apesar de toda aquela banca, na verdade, era um cara, assim, quase igual a mim. A vantagem dele era que ele apesar de tudo tem mais carisma que eu. Mas, convenhamos, no meu entender até o Trevo, meu sapo, tem mais carisma que eu! Como eu não tinha nada a perder, convidei Hermione. Como eu sou _eu_, claro, ela já tinha arrumado para para o baile. Acho que comecei a desistir dela quando ela apareceu com o Krum. Acabei indo com a Gina, mas isso não a fez muito feliz. Não é nem o caso de ser a última opção, mas de **_não_** estar entre as opções possíveis. 

No ano anterior, eu havia me sentido muito corajoso e capaz quando Harry resolveu ensinar a gente a se defender. Eu ainda tinha nítida a memória da noite em que a gente realmente enfrentou bruxos das trevas. Na época, eu, Harry, Rony e Hermione havíamos achado que toda aquela arrogância do Draco Malfoy seria sepultada pela prisão do pai dele. Mas a mãe dele NÃO fora presa, e não era muito melhor que o pai. Malfoy não cansava de dizer que o pai dele cedo ou tarde sairia da prisão.  

Mas, apesar disso eu me sentia realmente um cara quase feliz. Quase me contentava com o fato de adorar a Hermione de forma platônica, porque com isso eu tinha a impressão que ela se sentia em dívida comigo, e me dava aquela atenção tão grande, principalmente na aula de poções. 

Meu desempenho na aula de poções dava um sentido todo novo à palavra _humilhação_. A minha relação com o professor Snape era estimulante para os outros alunos. Cada vez que alguém se sentia medíocre e patético olhava para mim e dizia: "é, ainda não sou como o Longbottom. Ainda existe esperança." Eu já estava quase acostumado com isso. Não que meu pânico diante dele tivesse realmente diminuído, isso é que não. Ele continuava sendo o bicho papão. Toda aquela terapia na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas havia sido realmente em vão. O que, até então eu NÃO entendia era COMO eu havia passado para o nível intermediário  em poções, o que parecia para mim tão possível quanto um trasgo voar. 

Mal ou bem, eu sempre passava de ano, mas pra mal que para bem: no primeiro ano, acho que aqueles pontos que o professor Dumbledore me deu salvaram o dia,  no segundo ano, quando eu COM CERTEZA seria reprovado, eu fui salvo por aquela história do Harry com o basilisco, que fez os exames serem cancelados (como eu comemorei isso!); no terceiro ano, milagrosamente, eu passei (nem me perguntem como); no quarto ano, acho que os professores foram benevolentes, e eu passei. Mas dessa vez eu não comemorei. Não havia motivo para isso. No quinto ano, a grande surpresa: eu passei em TODOS os N.O.M.s (Níveis Ordinários de Magia), ou seja, aquilo que define se você é minimamente bruxo. Eu, francamente, ainda tinha algumas dúvidas a respeito disso Até hoje eu acho que, hum, bem, alguém deve ter trocado as notas. Eu queria REALMENTE ter ficado reprovado em poções. 

            O sexto ano era um ano  do terror. Não havia NOMs e nem NIEMs, mas logo depois dos feriados de Natal, cada professor passou uma tarefa para o resto do semestre que valia 50% das notas para aquele ano, o ano intermediário de avaliação entre o básico e o avançado, ou seja, um ano tão massacrante quanto o anterior e o posterior. Vocês pensam que  que, com toda essa história de Vocês–sabem–quem voltando os professores deram um desconto, e a tarefa foi facinha, né? ERRADO, meus amigos! Os nossos queridos professores positivamente queriam nos fazer ou enlouquecer ou aprender pela dor. No caso do Snape, acho que ambos, não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem: 

­– Muito bem... vocês acham que são bruxos, não é mesmo? Acham que aqui vão conseguir seus NIEMs apenas agitando varinhas e fazendo gestos teatrais... vocês estão enganados. O nível intermediário é o mais importante, onde vocês podem aprender TUDO que precisam para chegar ao avançado, ou simplesmente chafurdar na lama da mediocridade e chegar aos NIEMs absolutamente despreparados. – por mais que eu achasse que conhecia todas as expressões malvadas que o professor Snape sabia fazer, nesse dia eu estava surpreso. Isso, positivamente, era sinal que ele estava realmente tramando a nossa morte, a minha pelo menos.

– Vocês acham – ele prosseguiu– que eu vou facilitar a vida de vocês? – (eu _sabia _que ele não iria, claro) – Chegou a hora de realmente mostrarem algum tutano nesta escola... e não pensem que serei generoso na hora de julgá–los – uma coisa eu sempre odiei no professor Snape: ele fala cuspindo. Junto com esse "julgá-los" saiu uma quantidade tão grande de perdigotos que eu soube imadiatamente que ele passara todo Feriado de Natal  elaborando algo grande, difícil e mau para nós. Nesse momento, ele me enxergou, e deu início a sessão de humilhação n°1 da aula. Até que nesse dia ele demorou pra começá–la. 

– Qual a sua opinião, Senhor Longbotton? O que o senhor acha que eu elaborei para a turma?

– Não tenho opinião – eu disse, tentando me encrencar o menos possível. 

– Isso para nós não é novidade – ele disse, com um ar decididamente divertido, e eu creio que encolhi os 10 centímetros que crescera no último ano. – A sua mente é absolutamente _obtusa_, o senhor tem o cérebro tão... _impermeável_, eu diria, que não se consegue extrair dele sequer o _mínimo. _Até hoje eu penso em processar criminalmente o avaliador que deu ao senhor nota suficiente para permanecer nesta turma depois dos NOMs. Imagino que o fato dele ser amigo de sua avó tenha influenciado seu julgamento. Eu queria ter tido a oportunidade de efetuar uma contra-avaliação pessoalmente, mas... misteriosamente as amostras do senhor _sumiram_. O senhor entende, não?  

Brilhante! Agora, além de estar fazendo poções absolutamente contra a minha vontade, eu descobria o dedão da minha avó na minha aprovação suspeita. Boa parte da turma, aquela que correspondia à Sonserina em maior número, estava estourando de rir. Harry, Rony e Hermione olhavam para mim penalizados. Como eu sempre digo, só por causa deles eu era quase feliz, principalmente quando olhava a expressão de Hermione. Eu olhei para o professor, para o seu sorriso sádico, e não disse nada. O que adiantaria reagir? Eu era um zero à esquerda mesmo... e, pior, ele tinha razão para reclamar. O que eu poderia fazer? Nesse momento uma voz cortou o silêncio:

– Porque o senhor não diz logo o que é a tarefa e deixa ele em paz? – 

Grande Harry! Me defendeu e fez a Grifinória perder 10 pontos. Claro que depois o culpado seria eu! Logo depois que tirou os pontos, o professor, agora muito mais bem humorado (em cinco produtivos minutos de aula ele já tinha feito duas coisas que adorava: me humilhar e ferrar a Grifinória através do Harry), resolveu finalmente dizer o que era a tarefa:

– Muito bem... está na hora de vocês deixarem para trás toda essa sua pobreza intelectual! Eu farei algo por vocês que me agradecerão pelo resto de suas existências! Chegou a hora de abandonarem a simples cópia, senhores. Ofereço a todos uma oportunidade ÚNICA de saírem da mesmice de copiar poções... a tarefa deste ano, no nível intermediário, será criar uma poção nova. Uma poção com a identidade dos senhores... e não pensem que eu não saberei se alguém  pegar uma poção alheia para modificar... 

Quase toda turma explodiu em perguntas. Hermione, por exemplo, parecia excitadíssima, enquanto Rony e Harry se olhavam com um ar tão desolado quanto o meu. Mais atrás, Draco fazia firula dizendo que a poção dele seria melhor porque ele era sangue puro. Só Crabbe e Goyle pareciam ainda não ter entendido a tarefa. Quanto a mim, estava no meu estado de pânico habitual, um pouco maior porque sabia que daquele ano eu não passava. Havia sobrevivido por milagre aos NOMs, e aos comensais da morte. Mas daquela tarefa de poções eu achava que não sairia vivo. 

Eu estava me sentindo completamente miserável pensando nisso quando uma luz apareceu no fim do túnel. O professor pediu silêncio à turma e prosseguiu:

– Claro que eu sei que criar uma poção do nada não é fácil... não é uma tarefa que se consiga sozinho. Alguns de vocês – ele estava olhando para mim – com certeza sozinhos poderiam explodir o castelo inteiro tentando criar alguma coisa. Vocês vão trabalhar em duplas.

SIM! SIM! Eu estava salvo!!! Olhei esperançoso para Hermione. Ela era o meu par _natural_, afinal, todo mundo sabia que Harry e Rony _eram_ uma dupla. Hermione andava com eles, mas com certeza, faria dupla comigo! Foi quando eu senti uma mão gelada sobre meu ombro. Claro, o velho professor Snape. Vocês acham que ele permitiria isso?

– Você não vai fazer para com a senhorita Granger, Longbotton – disse o professor com um ar sádico. – essa é uma tarefa de integração entre casas... seu par vai ser da Sonserina. Vamos ver se desta vez o senhor consegue algo semelhante com o "Acima das Expectativas" que conseguiu nos NOMs na avaliação final... 

Creio que o professor Snape queria tornar realidade os piores pesadelos da turma da Grifinória, especialmente os meus e os de Harry.. Nada mais explica isso. Aquela noite, no salão comunal, era possível sentir pelo volume das nossas conversas que aquela troca podia ter sido desagradável para alguns da Sonserina, mas conseguira ser terrivelmente massacrante para todos na Grifinória. "Bingo, ele conseguiu novamente" – eu pensei – "Nosso amável professor acabou com nosso semestre". Hermione estava quase chorando:

– Vocês acham que eu vou conseguir alguma coisa trabalhando ao lado do Crabbe? Ele... ele nem sabe contar até três. 

– Ah, tá bom, Hermione – Rony disse visivelmente mal-humorado – pelo menos _você _se garante. Faz tudo sozinha e pronto. E eu, que não sou grande coisa e ainda assim vou fazer par com a besta quadrada do Goyle?

– Ninguém está pior eu – disse Simmas, que sempre fazia par com Dino – vocês conseguem se ver tendo que passar o semestre todo discutindo um trabalho com o seqüelado do Zabini?

– Ele não é nada melhor que o Malfoy – disse Harry – eu sim, estou ferrado. Como se eu não tivesse problemas suficientes para cuidar, ainda vou fazer par com um cara que vive dizendo que eu vou pagar pelo pai ter ido para cadeia "por minha causa". Droga. 

– Pelo menos agora ele não pode dizer que o pai dele vai te ferrar ­– disse Rony rindo. 

Harry não riu. Rony era o único que ainda comentava com bom humor os fatos relacionados ao episódio do fim do semestre, quando o padrinho do Harry morrera por causa da mesma mulher horrível que havia acabado com a vida dos meus pais. Eu permaneci calado e os outros voltaram a falar nas aulas de poções e no nosso azar coletivo. Gina se aproximou e ficou um bom tempo prestando atenção na conversa ao lado do Dino, até  perguntar para mim:

– E você, Neville, com quem vai ter que fazer dupla?

– Eu tenho mesmo que dizer? – perguntei, num estado de espírito terrível. Todos olharam para mim, e Rony disse:

– Coitado. Ele vai fazer par com a Pansy Parkinson. 

– Estou morto – eu disse – imaginem como vai acabar esse semestre: minha avó com certeza vai me mandar um berrador dizendo que eu sou a vergonha da família. Eu não tenho a mínima chance. Mas a culpa é dela mesma. Se eu soubesse que ela tinha armado com o examinador, eu pedia pessoalmente para o Professor Snape corrigir a prova. Antes isso que ter que aturá-lo mais esse ano.

- Neville, se você quiser ser Auror, vai ter que ser bom em poções – disse Hermione. – Acho que sua avó...

- Hermione, minha avó decidiu que eu vou ser auror... mas nunca perguntou a minha opinião sobre isso. Com certeza, se para ser auror vou ter que aturar aquela chatinha da Parkinson por um ano...

– Pô, se você quer a minha opinião, antes ela que a Emília Burlstode. – disse Rony 

– Qual o problema com a Emília Burlstode? – perguntou Hermione

– Você deveria saber – riu Rony – levou uma surra dela no segundo ano! Imagina o que ela faria com o Nev aqui...Pelo menos a Pansy só tem um nariz de porquinho. De resto é até bonitinha.

– Essa foi podre, Rony – disse Harry.

– Rony, que coisa ridícula – disse Hermione – será que você só pensa na aparência das garotas? 

– Qual é, Mione, relaxa, eu estou só brincando!

Hermione emburrou–se definitivamente com Rony, e eu fui para o dormitório. Até que ele tinha razão: Pansy não era mesmo uma aluna nota dez. Mas se a gente se esforçasse, quem sabe conseguiria fazer alguma coisa, sei lá, uma poção para o Trevo ficar roxo ou coisa parecida. Era melhor deixar para pensar nisso quando estivesse frente a frente com ela, dois dias depois, numa das salas de pesquisa que o Professor Snape tinha reservado para a turma. De repente ela não ia achar tão ruim fazer dupla comigo. 

Eu estava enganado.

Próximo capítulo...


	2. Pansy

PARTE 2 – PANSY

Conheço expressões de desprazer, sou especialista nelas. Minha avó tem umas trinta diferentes, dependo do tamanho da besteira que eu tenha feito. Portanto, mesmo que quisesse disfarçar, Pansy não conseguiria esconder de mim que preferiria fazer par com o Trevo que comigo. Quando a encontrei na sala de pesquisa, ela me olhou de cima a baixo como se eu fosse feito de algo bem nojento. "tima forma de começar um relacionamento. 

– Porque você é meu par? – ela disse – qualquer um na Grifinória é melhor que você. – eu olhei para ela e me lembrei do que Rony disse. 

– Acho que sou mais sortudo que você. Pelo menos não precisei fazer par com Crabbe ou Goyle. Eles com certeza são piores até que eu.

– Puxa, até _voc_ sabe disso? – ela respondeu sarcástica – acho que o titio Snape fez essa tarefa para que _eles _não fossem reprovados... se bem que o Goyle vai fazer par com o Weasley... coitado.

– Coitado é do Rony, isso sim – eu protestei – imagina, você fazer par com alguém que é tão burro que...

– Não precisa descrever o tipo de experiência que eu vou ter, Longbotton.

Eu fiquei quieto. Olhei para ela. Ela estava me ofendendo. Ok, o Snape me ofendia todos os dias. O Malfoy me ofendia várias vezes (mas na verdade, ele queria era ofender o Harry por andar comigo). Mas eu não ia deixar que _ela _me ofendesse. Reagi com a primeira coisa que me veio à mente.

– Você acha que eu estou muito contente por fazer par com uma garota que tem um nariz de porco?

Até o mais _obtuso _dos seres humanos, no caso, _eu_, pode saber quando toca na ferida aberta de alguém. A expressão de Pansy mudou de tal forma que _eu_ me senti mal. Foi como se aquela máscara de indiferença superior tivesse se quebrado em mil pedacinhos. Ela botou a mão sobre o nariz, e desviou o rosto para o outro lado, evitando me olhar. Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas nem eu nem ela conseguíamos sequer nos encarar. Ela não disse nada, só saiu correndo da sala de pesquisas. 

Porque eu tinha que bancar o esperto? Isso não dava certo comigo e eu sabia. Lá fui eu atrás dela, porque, afinal de contas, eu já tinha tudo contra mim. Não ia acrescentar mais o detalhe da minha parceira de trabalho me odiando. Eu a alcancei no fim do corredor, bem na virada para a masmorra. Ela estava quase chorando.

– Desculpa! – eu disse. 

Melhor não repetir aqui o que ela respondeu. Eu a segurei para que não fugisse e disse:

– Me desculpa, Pansy. Eu não queria dizer que você tem um nariz de porco – ela tentou se desvencilhar furiosa, ainda com a mão no nariz – mas você também não tinha nada que me tratar daquele jeito, pombas. Você nem me conhece. 

Ela parou de repente e me olhou. Era verdade. Em cinco anos estudando juntos, não havíamos trocado mais que cinco palavras. E nenhuma delas fora gentil. Ela tirou a mão do nariz, ainda desconfiada. 

– Vamos fazer a pesquisa – respondeu, me cortando. Creio que ela achou melhor passar a conversa para um plano meramente de trabalho. Melhor assim. 

Voltamos para a sala. Nenhum dos dois trouxera sequer um livro. Nem eu nem ela éramos exatamente brilhantes. Nenhum dos dois imaginara um ponto de partida decente para aquela pesquisa, isso era um fato. Sentamos cada um num lado da mesa e ficamos ali, como dois idiotas, um sem olhar na cara do outro. De repente, ela me perguntou:

– Eu tenho mesmo nariz de porco? 

Eu pensei por um instante. Não era uma resposta fácil. Se eu dissesse que ela tinha, com certeza ela iria me odiar. Se eu falasse que não, estaria mentindo. Se eu não dissesse nada... aaargh. Eu tinha que responder.

– Hum... sabe a Emília Burlstrode?

– Hein?

– Emília, Sonserina. Sua amiga.

– Isso eu sei. O que ela tem a ver com o meu nariz?

– Bom, o dela é bem mais feio que o seu. 

– Grande coisa. Até o Crabble é mais bonito que ela. 

– Droga. Dá para a gente pular essa história de nariz? 

– Eu acho meu nariz horroroso. 

– Ok, eu concordo contigo, se é isso que você quer! – eu disse. Essa história de nariz já tava enchendo o saco. Ela me deu um olhar feio e eu emendei – Brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha!

– Isso é um pesadelo. E o semestre está só começando.

– Escute – eu disse – você podia olhar para mim? – Pansy me olhou. Ela não era mesmo feia. Eu me senti muito cretino por ter dito aquilo. – Você me acha bonito? 

– De jeito nenhum. Você tem cara de bolacha.

– Pronto. Estamos quites, não?

– Tem uma diferença.

– Qual?

– Você não liga. É um sujeito sem amor próprio. 

– Quem disse que eu não tenho... amor próprio?

– É claro que não tem! Você fica bajulando a Granger o tempo TODO. É óbvio que ela nunca vai querer nada contigo.

– Grande coisa... nem a Emília Bulrstrode vai querer nada comigo! A Luna Lovegood não quer nada comigo!

- Você tentou namorar a maluca?

­– Não, pô, é só um exemplo. E ela não é maluca... só tem uma... personalidade excêntrica. 

- Ah, imagino... 

- E perto da Emília Burlstrode, a Luna parece uma fada encantada!

- Ela gosta do Goyle! 

- A Luna? Coitada! Ela é maluca, mas nunca achei que chegasse a tanto!

- Não, sua besta, a Emília!!!!

– Sério? – eu devo ter feito uma cara muito estranha, porque ela caiu na gargalhada. Logo nós dois estávamos rindo. 

Devo dizer que não fizemos pesquisa, e nem tivemos idéia nenhuma naquele dia. Acabamos falando a tarde toda dos outros. Não, não falamos com falsidade. Não disse nada sobre o Harry, por exemplo, que eu não pudesse falar na frente dele. Inclusive o defendi, quando ela quis falar mal dele:

– O Harry não é metido, nem seboso. Você não o conhece. Não fale dele assim, ele é meu AMIGO. Você só fala assim dele porque não o conhece. Ele é um cara, sei lá, admirável. Ele me ensinou a conjurar um patrono. Você entendeu? PA-TRO-NO! Depois das aulas de DA, no ano passado...

– Aquilo foi um absurdo! Vocês deveriam ter sido expulsos!

– Ah, sim, eu vi seu esforço para isso!

– Era a minha obrigação! Eu sou monitora! Eu e o Draco só queríamos...

– Como você pode adorar tanto aquela... coisa?

– Quem te disse isso?  – Pansy arregalou os olhos, como se eu tivesse descoberto algo muito secreto sobre ela. 

–Precisa dizer? Até eu já percebi isso... e olha que eu sou um cara leeento, você mesma disse isso ainda há pouco.

–Mas... mas... – ela pôs a mão sobre o nariz.

 É, eu sou lento mas vejo as coisas. Entendi logo o porquê daquela preocupação. 

– Ele não gosta do seu nariz?

– Não sei. Ah, Longbotton... o nosso horário de pesquisa acabou.

– Pois é... e a gente não teve a mínima idéia para o projeto...

– E daí? É só a primeira reunião. 

– E na próxima aula? O que a gente vai dizer? O professor Snape _me odeia_, lembra?

– Então, esperteza, deixa tudo comigo. Eu sou da Sonserina. Snape protege quem é da Sonserina. Eu falo com ele. Nós dois sobrevivemos. 

Por algum motivo, eu adorei esse raciocínio. Isso significava me livrar do Snape! Eu tinha que dizer à Pansy que ela tivera a melhor idéia do dia. Mas não tive coragem. Fiquei quieto, como sempre. 

O meu grande alívio na aula seguinte é que ninguém estava mais avançado que nós. Inclusive o Harry e o Malfoy haviam caído no tapa logo no primeiro encontro, que acabou com a velha ameaça de morte da parte do Malfoy. Francamente, com o pai em Azkaban, o que ele achava que podia fazer contra o Harry? Rony tinha dado um jeito de adiar seu primeiro encontro com o Goyle, e a Hermione parecia positivamente deprimida:

– Neville – ela me disse – aquele imbecil não sabe nem fazer uma poção de tingir roupas! Como vamos criar algo juntos?

Tá, eu jamais direi a Hermione que nem desconfio como se faz uma poção de tingir roupas. Isso me fez ver que, pelo menos, eu havia quase me entendido com meu par. Na hora de comentar o desemprenho da dupla, Pansy disse para o professor:

– Nosso primeiro encontro foi produtivo, Senhor Snape, mas ainda estamos pensando em algo realmente original. O senhor sabe, esse tipo de idéia não surge de uma hora para outra. 

Claro, ele não se deixava enganar tão facilmente. Era o velho Snape, lembram? Se aproximou de mim e perguntou: 

– E você, senhor Longbottom, o que diz?

– Di-dizer? – eu me odeio quando gaguejo – eu.. er.. ela já disse tudo, não? – o professor me encarou com aquele brilho malvado lá bem no fundo dos olhos. E disse, não disfarçando o próprio sadismo:

– Percebo que o senhor quer se aproveitar da boa vontade da senhorita Parkinson, como se aproveitava da Senhorita Granger... como se aproveitou das... amizades de sua avó. – já disse a vocês o quanto eu _adoro_ o Professor Snape quando ele resolve ser "o ser mais injusto deste mundo"? – Pois bem, senhor Longbotton, eu estou com os dois olhos _atentos_ e pregados no senhor... esse é um trabalho em dupla. Não tente evitá–lo. Nada vai poder salvar o senhor desta vez. Sua avó não tem poder sobre o avaliador dessa vez!

No fim da aula, ele se dirigiu à turma e disse, de forma seca, que na próxima aula computaria o primeiro ponto de dez possíveis para a tarefa. Tínhamos que apresentar uma idéia inicial de poção, caso contrário, esse ponto só poderia ser recuperado com uma apresentação brilhante que valesse um dez. A turma engoliu em seco. Essa história de duplas pelo menos me fez um  bem: agora o resto da turma estava tão apavorado quanto eu. Me sentia confortado por essa idéia.

Quando encontrei Pansy na sala de pesquisa, levando alguns livros de herbologia, ela parecia bem mais receptiva que da primeira vez. Ela precisava tanto de mim quanto eu dela. Ficamos folheando livros, e de vez em quando um falava alguma coisa, que o outro rechaçava:

– Por que não fazemos algo com meu sapo? Podíamos fazer uma poção para fazê–lo arrotar bolhas de sabão.

– Longbotton, por favor, não seja ridículo. – eu me calava. Logo depois ela dizia:

– E se a gente criasse uma poção para abrir feridas?

– Alô? Você tem certeza que conhece nosso querido professor? Ele experimentaria uma coisa dessas na gente, ou melhor, em mim. E jogaria o antídoto fora! – Pansy riu. Confesso que era muito legal ver uma garota rindo para mim, pela primeira vez. Tá. A Luna às vezes ria para mim... mas a risada da Luna dá um certo medo. Eu juro que vi gente rindo exatamente do mesmo jeito no St. Mungos. E Hermione, a quem eu adoraria fazer rir, não costumava rir quando eu fazia esse tipo de comentário, e sim me olhar expressão penalizada. 

– Você exagera, Longbotton. 

– Neville. 

– Hã?

– Você pode me chamar de Neville, Pansy. – ela riu.

– Tá bom. Mas acho que você dramatiza, sabia? Se faz de vítima.

– Eu não!

– Faz sim! – ela disse – a sua cara de pânico é muito gozada! Mas você fica feliz: isso faz a Granger reparar em você.

Eu fiquei vermelho. Odeio ficar vermelho. Porque meu rosto é redondo e eu sei que fico com uma cara de tomate terrível. Pansy riu muito. 

– Pansy... eu não faço nada para Hermione reparar em mim... ela é minha amiga.  Pansy fez uma cara de desdém.

– Você queria que ela gostasse de você. Mas é claro, ela deve gostar do Potter, como todas as garotas da sua casa. Nem bonito ele é! 

 –Ah, lindo é o Draco, né? Com aquela cara de macarrão sem molho e o pai preso em Azkaban. Imagina que graça o Draco vai ser quando crescer...ah, eu me esqueço, vocês, garotas, _amam_ os Bad Boys...

– Seu invejoso! O Draco é...

­– Ele é um saco. O sujeito mais mané que eu já conheci! Depois das aulas de DA até EU bato ele num duelo!

– Isso não é verdade!

– Não? Já viu quem são os amigos dele? Pessoas que ele pode comprar. E quando o pai dele estava por cima da carne-seca ele sempre fez questão de...

– Que droga! Por que a gente tinha que cair junto nesse trabalho? Por quê?

Subitamente percebi que aquilo estava de novo caminhando para o desastre. Respirei fundo e disse:

– Pansy, vamos combinar uma coisa?  – eu puxei um pergaminho e escrevi:

"Malfoy" ­–"Granger" ­–"Potter"–"Weasley" –"Luna Lunática Lovegood" 

– Essas são as palavras banidas por aqui, o que acha? Não vamos mais falar disso, que tal? A gente sempre briga quando fala disso.

– Ok. Mas prometa não falar que eu tenho nariz de porco.

_"Nariz"_ – acrescentei no pergaminho. Ela ficou olhando pensativa. De repente seu rosto mudou. Quase enxerguei uma lanterninha acendendo em cima de sua cabeça. Ela olhou pra mim, riu, e olhou para o pergaminho dizendo:

– Como eu não pensei nisso antes! É perfeito! Neville, você é o máximo!

– Eu? O que eu fiz? 

– Você me deu "a" idéia, olhe – ela me mostrou o pergaminho. Francamente, não vi nada demais escrito ali. Olhei para ela tentando parecer que tinha percebido algo, mas ela viu eu simplesmente não havia "captado" nada.

– Neville, você não percebeu nada?

– Hum... deveria?

– Olha só. Porque você acha que eu tenho nariz de porco?

– Herança de família?

– Não! Como você é tapado! Eu tenho esse nariz _horrível_ porque nunca pude consertá–lo, oras!

– Não? 

– Não! Se pudesse eu já tinha mudado há séculos! Eu só poderia  com um feitiço, e isso só se pode fazer depois que estamos formados

– Se feitiço só depois da maioridade, porque poderíamos fazer uma poção?

– A legislação permite poções modificantes antes dos 17, contanto que feitas com supervisão

– Tá... e porque você nunca usou uma poção? 

– NEVILLE, SEU SURDO, EU DISSE QUE NÃO EXISTE POÇÃO PARA ISSO!!!!!

– Aaah! Eu disse. ­– Pansy... essa idéia é muito legal, então.

– Dã! Seu lerdo, era isso que eu dizia.

– Tá, tudo bem, a gente pode tentar começar hoje – eu disse e puxei meu livro de Herbologia.

– Você tem alguma sugestão? 

– Vamos ver que ervas podem tornar pele humana maleável...

– Neville – ela me disse – eu queria que você lesse só uma coisa antes... – ela puxou um livro e disse, orgulhosa: – Veja! Meu avô o escreveu. 

Eu olhei a capa. O nome era "_Lições para quem quer fazer poções_", por Ebenezer Parkinson 

– Puxa, que útil, Pansy... seu avô devia ser um gênio.

            – Ele era sim. Foi monitor da Sonserina e professor em Hogwarts. Ele ensinava poções aqui na época que o professor Snape era aluno.

– Reconfortante. 

– Ah, abre na página 14. – eu abri e li, um texto pequeno, que dizia o seguinte:

**

_"A Poção perfeita sempre vai congregar quatro coisas: elementos orgânicos (animais e/ou vegetais), elementos físico–químicos (água, minerais, fogo, choques térmicos) e muita boa vontade e método para sua elaboração. Mas, para que a poção se torne uma **poção** e não meramente uma **fórmula** ela deverá conter, essencialmente, algum elemento mágico, seja sob a forma de ingrediente ou mesmo encantamento. Caso contrário, até os trouxas fariam poções."_

**

– Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso dessa maneira.

– Ninguém tinha – disse Pansy, com uma ponta de orgulho – só o meu avô. 

– Bem... eu cuido dos tais elementos orgânicos, e você, vai pensando num jeito da gente colocar algo mágico que não faça seu nariz ficar mais... – ela me olhou de um jeito muito feio – mais bonito que deve – eu disse, e o olhar dela não melhorou. – O que a gente tinha que ter feito hoje, foi feito. Na próxima aula a gente pelo menos garante o primeiro pontinho!

– Isso aí – ela disse, confiante.

Pela primeira vez, EU também estava confiante. Mas, é claro, estava bem enganado. E desta vez, não era nem culpa minha. Quando entrei na sala, havia um silêncio mortal, e o professor Snape parecia muito absorvido, anotando algo num pergaminho. Era estranho isso, porque pelo que eu soubesse, todo mundo tinha arrumado uma idéia para apresentar. Mesmo Hermione e Rony, apesar de Crabbe e Goyle. Foi quando eu vi que o professor havia escrito uma extensa lista de itens no quadro, sobre a qual havia um título:

**NÃO SERÃO ACEITAS POÇ'ES QUE:**

**Envolvam outras pessoas se apaixonando pelo autor (poções de amor)**

**Provoquem dor, medo ou mal estar**

**Evitem caspa, seborréia ou outras dermatites**

**Mudem a coloração de cabelos, mesmo para os tons mais exóticos**

**Mudem a cor de plantas ou animais**

**Façam quem a beber levitar**

**Emagreçam ou engordem instantaneamente**

**Envolvam ingredientes tais como: sangue de dragão, unha de manticora, bico de hipogrifo, pó de cauda de esfinge e outros cuja arroba custe mais que 18 galeões...**

A lista continuava com muitos itens, e eu estava quase aliviado porque nenhum deles parecia envolver narizes que parecem focinhos de porco. Foi quando eu li o último item:

**... Provoquem mudanças de aparência em quem a tomar.**

Essa não. Ele conseguira mais uma vez. Ele nos tirara, com uma simples lista, o direito a conseguir o primeiro ponto do semestre. Devo admitir que ele se superara. Quando ele viu que a turma inteira já se encontrava presente, disse:

– Então? Estou esperando a primeira dupla me apresentar a seu projeto de  poção.

O silêncio o respondeu. Ele fez uma cara bastante sádica e disse:

– Será possível que toda uma turma, com tantas cabeças pensantes, não conseguiu se livrar de todo tipo de idéia MEDÍOCRE que envolve uma simples poção? Vamos ver... Potter, o que você e o senhor Malfoy haviam idealizado? – Harry suspirou. Agora era a vez dele ser humilhado. 

– Nós tínhamos imaginado uma poção para tingir corujas – ele disse, olhando para baixo. 

– É mesmo? Que coisa mais _interessante_. E de que cor o senhor tingiria sua bela coruja branca? Cor-de-rosa? Verde, para combinar com seus olhos?

Em outras circunstâncias, os outros sonserinos estariam gargalhando. Só que todos nós estávamos desta vez no mesmo barco. Snape ia perguntando para todos que eram da Grifnória o que a dupla havia pensado, tendo o prazer de humilhar cada um de nós e sua idéia. Foi quando ele me viu:

– Deixe-me pensar. Você imaginou uma poção para extrair as verrugas da pele do seu sapo.

– Não – sem gaguejar. Se soubesse que seria assim, teria tido a idéia de elaborar uma poção que me fizesse grande, forte e frio suficiente para esmagar a cabeça do professor como uma noz. Ele parecia ignorar meu olhar zangado e disse:

– E qual foi, meu jovem, a brilhante idéia que com certeza a senhorita Parkinson teve e você simplesmente acatou? – Pansy pôs a mão sobre o nariz e baixou os olhos, e finalmente eu me toquei que não podia dizer qual a finalidade da poção que havíamos imaginado. Seria horrível para ela. 

– Eu odeio minha cara grande e redonda – disse, sem pestanejar – Sugeri que fizéssemos algo para melhorá–la, senhor!

– É mesmo? Esta aula é para poções, meu jovem. Não para milagres – ele disse, tornando à sua mesa.

O resto da aula foi a tortura de sempre. A turma começaria inteira com um ponto a menos; e só se recuperariam as duplas que fizessem algo realmente interessante para apresentar. Ele aproveitou para dizer que não queria mais saber que tipo de poções cada dupla  faria. Aquela _Mise-em-scéne _toda fora só para dizer quais as poções que não deveríamos escolher, mediante à uma punição, e de forma mais injusta possível, claro.

Quando nos encontramos de novo, Pansy e eu discutimos feio. 

– Por que você falou aquilo? – ela gritou

– Porque você estava com a mão no nariz, eu não queria dizer para a turma toda que você odiava esse seu  nariz de porco, oras! 

– Ah, é? E tinha que dizer que a idéia tinha sido sua.

– Que diferença faz? Ele achava a idéia péssima do mesmo jeito! Agradeça, ele te acha menos medíocre graças a mim!

– Eu não sou medíocre!

– Não é isso que eu estou falando. Olha – eu estava furioso, e não sabia que podia ficar assim – eu queria muito fazer esse trabalho com a Mione, sabia? Ela sim é minha amiga, e com certeza não é filha de algum seguidor do Você-Sabe-Quem, como todo mundo da Sonserina... –Pansy parou e ficou pálida. 

– Do que você me chamou? 

– Eu... eu...

– Longbottom, que espécie de idiota você é? Você sabe REALMENTE sobre o que está falando? Eu... eu.... ah, que droga! Sim, meu pai foi um seguidor de Você-sabe-Quem... e ele desapareceu no final do semestre passado, logo depois que o Ministério admitiu a volta... _dele_. Ele achava que a volta do Lord das Trevas ia melhorar as coisas para _"os bruxos de verdade"._ Cresci ouvindo isso dentro de casa. Então **_puf!_** Minha mãe agora não sabe se ele está vivo ou morto, e não tem  com quem falar, porque se ela for conversar com alguém do Ministério... bem, eles vão achar que ela também é assim, o que não é verdade. Ela sempre foi contra, e eu cresci com os dois brigando por causa disso... Se quer saber, meu pai já foi TARDE. Espero mesmo é que ele não apareça nunca mais, mesmo que tenha ouvir daqueles que sempre chamei de amigos que meu  pai deve ter feito alguma coisa errada, ou o _"mestre"_ não daria um sumiço nele.

As últimas palavras foram cortadas por soluços e lágrimas. Ela saiu correndo e me deixou ali. O que eu podia fazer, me digam? Eu nunca pensei que, além de fazerem os outros sofrerem, Comensais da Morte pudesse fazer as suas famílias sofrerem ainda mais. Acreditei que ela me odiaria para sempre. Quase pensei em fugir de Hogwarts. Quem sabe um navio trouxa quisesse um ajudante? Eu ainda podia tentar estudar numa escola trouxa, fazer um curso de mecânica por correspondência...enfim, pensamentos nada bonitos dançavam na minha mente, porque eu achava que estava totalmente ferrado, agora que nem parceira eu tinha.

Próximo capítulo

capítulo anterior


	3. A Penseira

PARTE 3 – A PENSEIRA

Passou uma semana sem que ela falasse comigo. No dia do encontro seguinte, eu fui, achando que ela não estaria lá, mas ela estava, novamente sem livros, só com uma conchinha musical grudada ao ouvido. 

Vocês já viram uma conchinha musical? Eu sempre quis ter uma, mas minha avó dizia que eu já era distraído o suficiente. É um artefato mágico feito com uma dessas conchas que serve para trouxas ouvirem o mar. Lá dentro há um fragmento pedra–de–gravar, que pode acumular mais de mil músicas. Pansy, obviamente, levara a dela para não falar comigo. Eu fiquei um tempo sentado diante dela, que cantarolava (muito desafinada) músicas que só ela podia ouvir. Aquilo foi me enchendo. 

Comecei a fazer caretas para ela. Sou bom em fazer caretas (tá, isso não deveria ser um talento confessável), e ela olhou para todos os lados antes de finalmente cair na gargalhada. Eu aproveitei para tirar a concha do ouvido dela, e um verso solto saiu dela, com um acompanhamento de piano:

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_(se eu fosse um escultor, ou antes _

_um homem que faz poções em um show itinerante)_

 –Um homem que faz poções? – eu perguntei – estava fazendo alguma pesquisa de campo?

 –Por que você não some, Neville? – ela disse, tentando pegar a conchinha da minha mão. Eu a suspendi acima da cabeça e disse – 

– Só se você me ouvir.

– Não quero! – ela disse, tentando pegar a concha.

– Pansy... me desculpa, de novo.

– Você vive falando besteira e pedindo desculpa, Longbottom. Devolva minha concha.

– Eu realmente falei besteira. Me perdoe. São as coisas que se diz por aí, oras.

Ela parou e me olhou, séria.

– Eu estou cansada das coisas que dizem por aí. Toda minha família, por muitos anos, foi da Sonserina. Ninguém seguiu bruxos das trevas, só o meu pai. Isso é idiota. Meu tio Ângelo era auror, nunca teve o reconhecimento que merecia, porque havia saído da Sonserina. Ele precisou morrer para ganhar uma ordem do Merlim...

– Meu pai ganhou uma também, e ele nunca olhou para ela. Ele também era auror, Pansy. E hoje está no St. Mungos, e nunca me disse um _oi_. Eu o visito todos os verões, e desde pequeno ouço minha avó dizer que um dia ele vai acordar, sair do delírio em que as torturas dos comensais o puseram. Ela fala a mesma coisa sobre a minha mãe, mas se você quer saber, eu perdi a esperança que isso aconteça já faz muito tempo. E isso tudo foi por causa do Você-Sabe-Quem, que dizia ser o _herdeiro_ de Slytherin. Veja bem, eu nunca tive motivos para confiar na sua casa. 

Pronto. Eu havia contado. Havia dito para Pansy o que eu jamais tivera coragem de dizer para os meus amigos, nem mesmo para Hermione. A lembrança da forma como eles haviam descoberto tudo ainda doía.  Ela me olhava com uma cara absolutamente atônita, e sentou-se, como se eu tivesse dado um tapa na sua cara. Eu sentei de frente para ela, e entrguei-lhe a concha em silêncio. Estava virando uma rotina incômoda isso de um acusar o outro e acabar fazendo uma revelação dolorosa. Ela pegou a concha, mas não a colocou no ouvido. Apenas disse uma palavra mágica e a concha silenciou-se. 

– Desculpa, Neville. 

– Tudo bem – eu falei. Já estava arrependido de ter contado tudo. Por algum motivo, não queria que ela sentisse pena de mim. –eu só queria que você visse porque eu falei aquela besteira para você.

– Eu entendi. O que muita gente não entende é que não é porque nós somos da Sonserina que vamos sair aderindo a qualquer idiota que disser que vai dominar o mundo. Meu avô me dizia, antes de morrer, que eu nunca fosse o que se esperava de mim apenas porque _era_ o esperado. Acho que meu pai seguiu isso à risca. Meu avô nunca achou que o Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse certo. Eu acho que agora entendo porque você pensa assim... e não é culpa sua.

Mais um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu. Já havíamos desperdiçado dois encontros brigando, e nada de descobrir uma boa idéia, que virasse uma poção decente. E aquele encontro parecia estar indo para o mesmo caminho. Pansy rolava a conchinha sobre a mesa, pensativa, como se não estivesse com muita vontade de comentar o assunto. Eu perguntei:

– Que música era aquela que você estava ouvindo?

– Ah... é uma música de trouxas, minha mãe tem um toca discos, ela gosta disso, embora pai sempre tenha achado isso idiota. Ela tinha um disco lá que tinha essa música, eu sempre gostei dela. Eu bem que tento cantá-la... mas sei que eu não canto nada bem.

– Ah, fique feliz... eu também sou péssimo com...

Uma vez alguém me disse que telepatia era possível. Eu sempre tentei descobrir o que o Trevo pensava, para começar num nível mais primitivo, mas jamais cheguei sequer perto de ser um telepata. Só que naquele instante, no instante em que me ocorreu uma idéia, quando eu olhei para Pansy, eu percebi que ela e eu havíamos de alguma forma feito algum tipo de telepatia, porque tivemos a mesma idéia. Ela começou:

– Nós podíamos...

– Sim, nós podíamos sim! É uma ótima idéia! E não está na  lista das ideias medíocres...

– Exato... ei, espera. Eu te falei o que eu pensei?

– Não, mas eu sei. Tive a mesma idéia: não é uma poção para cantar de forma afinada?

– Exatamente! Mas... de qual de nós dois foi a idéia?

– Isso tem importância? É uma idéia nossa, Pansy, e ele não vai poder chamar de medíocre... – subitamente me ocorreu uma coisa – será que a gente pode adicionar alguma coisa contra timidez nesse troço? Sei lá, acho que mesmo com a mais eficiente poção eu jamais cantaria para a turma toda. Não sem ficar vermelho e ridículo como um tomate gigante...

Ela riu. Uma coisa é ótima em se discutir uma idéia com uma pessoa: o assunto não acaba, quando a idéia é dos dois. Começamos a falar na nossa poção naquele mesmo minuto, e falamos nela por várias semanas, e, era incrível que, apesar disso, eu estava conseguindo conciliar tudo com as outras matérias. Talvez porque eu estivesse achando que tinha chances de passar em poções, que era sempre a minha pior nota, as outras não pareciam agora tão complicadas. E a história da poção estava me ajudando em Herbologia, a única matéria onde eu já tirara uma nota máxima na vida. Madame Sprout estava encantada com meu interesse:

– Mas a senhora então tem certeza que a Malva-das-Montanhas pode ajudar a obter uma voz mais clara e cristalina?

– Com certeza, meu querido! E se combinada com a menta chilena e o edelweiss vai lhe dar uma ajuda também nos brônquios.

– E a sarça sagrada, professora, pode mesmo ajudar a combater a timidez?

A nossa poção já estava bem avançada nos quesitos orgânicos, físicos e químicos. Mas se fosse só isso, seria no máximo uma garrafada para deixar a pessoa com a garganta limpa e mais animadinho. Faltava o tal ingrediente mágico, o que faria realmente qualquer um (até a professora Sibila, por exemplo, com sua voz de formiga) cantar como se tivesse nascido para aquilo. Isso requer magia. Para vozes "maravilhosas" como a minha e a de Pansy, MUITA MAGIA.

Já havíamos trabalhado muito duro, bastante mesmo, e pouco havíamos conseguido além de um ralo caldo roxo–esverdeado que Pansy remexia desanimada. 

– Temos que colocar alguma coisa nisso, e eu não sei o que é.

– Eu não sei também... o que você conseguiu com aquele livro sobre capturar sentimentos?

– Muito pouco. Enganação, tinha que ser, o prefácio era do professor Lockhart.

– Devíamos ter desconfiado – eu disse, desanimado. – Mas o que a gente vai colocar aí? O que faz uma pessoa cantar bem?

– Sei lá. Deve ser talento... emoção. Essas coisas.

– Nada disso se engarrafa – eu falei desanimado e Pansy riu. Eu olhei para ela. Foi então que eu notei que havia algo diferente. Bem diferente. Sei lá ela parecia mais bonita, apesar de...

– Pansy, o que você fez com o seu nariz? – ela pôs a mão no nariz, sem graça e  não disse nada. – eu não acredito – eu ri – você conseguiu fazer a poção???

– Shhhh! Fiz nada – ela falou, em voz baixa – o máximo que eu consegui com a poção que eu fiz foi transformar meu nariz numa couve flor!!! Pelo menos serviu para eu não achar o meu nariz de antes tão horrível. 

– Sério? Que coisa! Você deveria conhecer uma moça que eu conheço, a Tonks. Ela é metamorfomaga, uma das brincadeiras favoritas dela é fazer o nariz parecer uma couve–flor... Mas, peraí. Seu nariz não está NADA parecido com uma couve flor.

– Eu sei – ela deu uma risadinha – olha o que aconteceu: eu passei a poção no nariz ontem à noite, e fiquei desesperada com o resultado. Aí eu fui lá na madame Pomfrey para que ela desfizesse a coisa... só que me ocorreu uma idéia – ela falou com o ar mais inocente do mundo.

– E você fez que ela melhorasse o seu nariz... ficou bom. 

– Sério? Você acha que o Draco vai gostar?

Ah. O Malfoy, ainda ele. 

– Pelo amor de Deus... você mudou o nariz por causa daquele bocó?

– Ele não é bocó!

– Alô??? Terra chamando Pansy... o pai do Draco está em Azkaban... isso não te diz nada?

– Ah, tá. Quem disse que só por isso o Draco também vai ser Comensal da Morte? 

– Imagina... ele só ameaçou o Harry de morte. É um amor de criatura... 

– Oras, pode ter sido da boca para fora... o Draco pode ter dito isso porque afinal o pai dele está em...

– TÁ BOM! – eu disse – o que importa para mim é que você pare de ficar botando a mão no nariz e dizendo que tem um nariz horrível e blablabla...

– Eu não faço isso!

– Não? Onde está sua mão agora?

Ela tirou a mão do nariz rapidinho, e ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão. Resolvi deixar para lá. Pansy era uma menina legal, merecia ser feliz, ainda que fosse com o pateta do Malfoy. Quando a reunião acabou, eu disse:

– Você vai fazer o que, agora?

– Vou para o salão comunal, tenho que estudar transformação. Você já conseguiu o negócio de transfigurar uma toupeira numa águia?

– Não. Uma toupeira com penas pelo menos ainda é melhor que nada, e foi tudo que eu consegui até agora. Mas na minha turma...

– Só a Granger conseguiu.

– Como você sabe? 

– Novidade... ela sempre consegue em primeiro lugar.

– Claro, ela é a melhor daqui e...

– Ah, Neville, me poupe. 

– Essa raiva é só porque ela é diferente de você.

– Exato. Eu sou normal. Ela é uma obcecada.

– Pansy, lembra das palavras proibidas? Vamos continuar deixando elas onde estão, ok?

Fomos cada um para um lado. E pouco nos falamos no dias seguintes. No fim de semana, Harry me chamou para ver ele e Rony treinando quadribol. Rony agora era o goleiro e capitão. O time conversara, e chegara a conclusão que ele era o mais indicado. Gina era artilheira, junto com mais uma menina da turma dela e Kate Bell, que estava no sétimo ano. Kirke e Sloper, os batedores, ainda eram uma desgraça, o que fazia a gente ter uma tremenda saudade dos irmãos do Rony. Pelo menos ainda tínhamos o Harry para salvar a pátria, e o Rony, que era agora quase tão raçudo e obcecado por um bom desempenho quanto o Olívio. Eu e Mione ficamos lá, olhando para eles. Eu estava quieto. Simplesmente não conseguia falar nada decente na frente dela. Nada como: "Hey, Mione, você está linda hoje." Ela só tinha olhos para Harry e Rony. De repente, me perguntou:

– Neville, você acha que o Rony é um bom goleiro?

– Eu? Bem, eu acho que sim, afinal, ano passado ganhamos por causa dele. Gina ajudou, mas ele foi demais contra a Corvinal 

– Mas... não adianta muito ele ser bom, não? O time depende do Harry.

– Mais ou menos... quando ele era... hum... não tão bom... mas esse ano ele está bem melhor, Mione. E é MUITO MELHOR que esses batedores. Eles sim, tinham  que sair amanhã do time...

– Por esse ângulo... 

– Mas é verdade que o Harry voa muito bem. É como se ele tivesse nascido para isso. 

– É mesmo. Isso é verdade. As pessoas às vezes tem um talento especial, que ninguém ensina, como ninguém ensina um pássaro a voar. 

Subitamente, tive uma idéia.

– Mione, existe algum feitiço que possa ajudar a transformar um determinado talento em... bem, há um jeito de se... engarrafar um pouco de algum talento?

– Você diz roubar o talento de alguém?

– Não. Não é isso. Eu digo, sei lá, transformar o talento em algo que se possa... 

– Bom, se você pegar uma penseira, teoricamente, pode segurar um momento em que essa pessoa faz algo de bom. Mas vai ser sempre a sua impressão.

– Uma penseira, é? Acho que vou pedir uma para a minha avó!

Se Hermione me disse mais alguma coisa, eu não ouvi. Talvez, pelo que eu já estudara, a resposta estivesse numa penseira. Eu tinha que achar Pansy para contar isso para ela, o problema é que ela, àquela hora, devia estar no salão comunal da Sonserina, que eu sequer sabia onde ficava. Era melhor perguntar para alguém de lá, e pedir para chamá-la. O jantar ainda estava muito longe, queria falar sobre aquilo logo. 

Só que, infelizmente, a primeira pessoa que eu achei foi o Draco. Não queria pedir nada a ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria deixar de falar com ela. Ele estava sem os dois panacões que o seguiam para todo lado. As mulas haviam sido postas em detenção pelo novo professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas, Kingsley Schacklebolt Ele ficava menos folgado sem eles por perto. Eu me aproximei:

– Com licença. Você sabe onde está a Pansy? – ele me olhou com cara de desdém. 

– Ah... está procurando a sua namoradinha? 

– Você não sabe, né? Deixa para lá. – eu virei as costas para ele. Tinha sido uma má idéia.

– Eu sei onde ela está – ele disse, quase triunfante – no quarto dela, chorando. – eu me virei rapidamente, revoltado. Se Pansy estava chorando, ele com certeza era  o culpado.

– O que você fez, Malfoy?

– Eu?– ele perguntou cinicamente – nada. Apenas soube que ela tinha consertado o nariz. E disse que era uma pena que o resto não tivesse salvação.

Juro para vocês que eu gostaria muito de ser um cara corajoso, colar a cara dele na parede e bater tanto que ele precisasse tomar um vidro e meio de esquelecresce para consertar o estrago! Mas eu sou eu, lembram? Mesmo sendo maior (e um tanto mais largo) que Draco, só pude engolir minha raiva e sair de perto dele. Jurei para mim mesmo que se Pansy falasse nele mais uma vez, eu nunca mais falaria com ela.

Só que ela não falou. Naquela noite, depois do jantar, parei-a no corredor e falei sobre a penseira. Nem precisei pedir para a minha avó comprar uma! Pansy mesmo mandou uma coruja para a mãe, explicando tudo. Ela tentou parecer animada, mas eu vi que ela, no fundo, estava mal. Também, não devia estar sendo um bom ano para ela: seu pai desaparecido e todos os amigos da Sonserina se afastando. Só que eu não ia piorar as coisas contando o que o Malfoy tinha me dito. Eu posso ser, como diz o professor Snape, uma pessoa _obtusa_, mas tenho um pouco de  "simancol". 

Quando a penseira chegou por uma coruja, Pansy estava quase bem. Junto dela havia um frasco com um líquido perolado, nunca maculado por pensamentos, que deveria ser colocado dentro da penseira. Meu raciocínio era que, uma vez cheio de coisas inspiradoras, esse líquido poderia ser adicionado à poção. Chegamos à conclusão que, se colocássemos ali nossas melhores impressões, poderíamos chegar à inspiração líquida que queríamos. 

– Como vamos fazer isso? Digo, como vamos ter pensamentos legais e felizes para encher isso tudo de inspiração? – eu perguntei.

– Oras... vamos fazer coisas legais juntos! – ela disse – a gente pode se encontrar todos os dias e ouvir músicas, podemos pegar as tardes livres e passear perto do lago... depois a gente coloca isso na penseira.

– Se a gente ver um pássaro bem legal cantando, pode colocar também. 

– Boa idéia – ela disse, sorrindo para mim, e, por um segundo, eu pensei que o Malfoy é que era um obtuso. Um sorriso daqueles não podia nunca ser chamado de "resto". Eu peguei depois a lembrança do sorriso e pus na penseira quando ela não estava olhando. Quando ela me perguntou o que eu colocara na penseira antes dela, eu descoversei e disse que ela podia colocar pensamentos legais dela também, se quisesse, sem eu saber.

***

O tempo passou, o semestre estava chegando ao fim. Abandonamos metade da fórmula da nossa poção original, tiramos muita coisa que depois se mostrou desnecessária, e ficamos muito, muito tempo juntos. Passeamos pelo lago, ouvimos música, conversamos sobre livros, sobre nossos amigos, nos tornamos algo que só encontrei a palavra para definir muito tempo depois: _cúmplices_.

Eu confesso que coloquei uns pensamentozinhos sobre a Mione na penseira também, mas depois, sabe-se lá porque, eu catei um por um e joguei fora. Aproveitei para descartar uma imagem ridícula do Malfoy sorrindo que eu achei lá dentro. Se era para me inspirar, ele definitivamente não serviria. 

            Quando foi marcada a última visita do ano a Hogsmeade, vibramos! Poderíamos ficar muito tempo juntos e fazer muitas coisas legais. E, confesso, achei que uns doces da dedosdemel seriam ótima inspiração para o projeto. Na véspera da visita, nós nos vimos depois do jantar. Pansy agora não tinha mais nem um tiquinho daquela tristeza que eu vira no dia da cretinice que o Malfoy fizera com ela. Estava até bonitinha, eu achei. Aliás, ela estava mesmo MUITO bonita, pelo menos para mim.

– Acho que com o que vamos pegar amanhã, vamos acabar de encher a penseira! – ela disse.

– Bem, as ervas estão cozinhando bem, lá na sala de estudos – eu disse – acho que a poção vai dar certo, mas de repente a gente vai mesmo é ter que testá-la. Não vai ser legal apresentar algo que nos faça passar vergonha...

– Não vamos passar vergonha, Nev – ela disse. 

– O quê?

– Hã?

– Você me chamou de Nev?

– Chamei, por quê?

– Só os meus amigos me chamam assim. 

– É... – ela deu um passo a frente e me abraçou pela cintura, fechou os olhos, e me apertou bem forte. – o que você acha disso? – completou.

Não sei muito bem o que pensei. Mas joguei na penseira assim que tive oportunidade, e foi impressionante como o que estava lá dentro se agitou. O dia seguinte amanheceu tão bonito, que eu tive certeza que tudo daria certo. Deve ser proibido por alguma lei oculta do universo ter problemas em uma manhã de sábado como aquela.  

Um passarinho cantando.

Um sorriso dela.

Hum... sorvete!!! Balas da dedosdemel!!!!

Outro sorriso.

Espuma de cerveja amanteigada...

Advinhem... outro sorriso. 

A penseira estava quase transbordando de pensamentos legais, e ainda assim, toda hora um dos dois colocava alguma coisa lá. Estávamos no divertindo tanto. Nem me toquei quando Hemione chegou perto de mim e perguntou:

- Neville, você viu o Harry e o Rony?

- Não. A última vez que os vi, eles estavam com você. 

 –Ok... – ela saiu correndo e sumiu no meio da multidão de alunos. Depois, bastante tempo depois, eu me lembrei que nessa hora eu vi um cara estranho e encapuzado subindo uma colina, e ele parecia estar carregando um embrulho muito grande. Mas eu não liguei, tinha mais o que fazer.

Eram duas da tarde e faltava uma hora para o fim da visita quando eu e Pansy fomos abordados pela professora Mc Gonnagal, que parecia em pânico. Ela não disse o que era, mas disse que todos os alunos deviam voltar para o castelo imediatamente. Um pressentimento ruim me assaltou. Eu me lembrei de Hermione perguntando sobre Harry e Rony imediatamente, e comecei a procurar o rosto dos três na multidão. Pedi que Pansy embrulhasse e penseira e fosse na frente, e corri para o lugar onde achava que tinha visto Mione pela ultima vez. Só que quem me achou foi o professor Snape.

– Vamos, meu jovem. – ele me empurrou e havia algo na sua voz que me alarmava. Ele nunca me tratara bem ou me chamara de meu jovem.

– O que aconteceu, professor?

– Não posso falar. No castelo você vai ser informado.

– Eu já sei. Harry e Rony desapareceram, não foi? – o professor me olhou calado – foi ou não isso?

– Não queremos ninguém em pânico, senhor Longbotton. Sabe de alguma coisa?

– Eu vi Hermione procurando os dois. Me diga, eles desapareceram?

– Não só eles. A senhorita Granger também, e mais um aluno.

– Outro aluno?

– Draco Malfoy – disse Snape, e, não sei exatamente porque, nesse instante eu soube que a coisa _realmente _era séria.

Próximo capítulo

capítulo anterior


	4. Ter alguém para conversar

PARTE 4 – TER ALGUÉM PARA CONVERSAR

            Eu vivi muitas noites estranhas, terríveis, aterrorizantes. Falando sério, meu período escolar não foi muito normal. Um monstro no segundo ano, dementadores durante todo o terceiro ano (Diziam que eles tornavam a escola segura. Sinceramente, não sei como!), aquele papo no final do quarto ano que garantia que aquele que não deve ser nomeado havia voltado. Depois um ano INTEIRO com a Professora Umbridge por perto dizendo que isso não era verdade, um passeio nas costas de uma trestália e a constatação que não só ele havia voltado, mas estava disposto a matar. Eu ainda tinha na minha cabeça, por mais que quisesse esquecê-la, a risada horrível de Bellatrix Lestrange quando matara o padrinho do Harry. Pois bem, nada disso se compara à noite do desaparecimento de Harry, Mione, Rony e Draco. 

            O professor Snape me levou até o professor Dumbledore que me perguntou se eu tinha visto algo suspeito em relação a Mione, e eu disse que não, não com ela. O nosso professor novo de Defesa contra as artes das Trevas, Kingsley Shaclebolt, estava lá também. Depois eu disse que tinha visto o tal sujeito e ele trocou um olhar estranho com o Professor Snape e disse a Dumbledore que podia não ser algum comensal, mas ele achava isso muito pouco provável. Quando  eles me disseram que eu estava livre para ir, fiquei aliviado. Mas esse alívio foi se tornando cada vez mais ralo quando notei a presença de alguns aurores, que estavam circulando pela escola.

            Logo depois, eu vi a mãe de Draco chegar gritando que o diretor não passaria mais nem uma noite naquela escola se seu filho não aparecesse. Ela passou por mim e creio que ia direto à sala de Dumbledore. Isso me fez pensar: Lúcio Malfoy estava em Azkaban por causa do Vocês-sabem-quem. Será que Draco havia sequestrado os outros? Era estranho. Minha razão se recusava a acreditar que ele sozinho pudesse sequestrar Harry, Rony e Hermione, ainda mais depois das aulas de DA. Eles saberiam se defender muito bem sozinhos. Os pais da Mione, que passaram por mim, e os pais do Rony também apareceram, com um dos irmãos mais velhos dele. Pelo jeito, só não havia ninguém da família do Harry. Lembrei do fim do semestre passado, e me ocorreu que ele não tinha mais ninguém, só os tais parentes trouxas, que deviam estar doidos para se livrar dele. Isso não melhorou em nada meu estado de espírito. 

            Eu estava pensando nisso, quando pensei  que os meus melhores amigos podiam estar mortos. Eu tinha mais amigos em Hogwarts, mas Mione, Harry e Rony sempre tinham estado por perto. Eu comecei a imaginar que eu podia nunca mais ver nenhum dos três. Pensar em nunca mais ter a Mione por perto era aterrorizador, e o que mais me assustava, era que parecia perfeitamente possível. E eu não tinha a coragem de Harry para chamar Trestálias e pedir que voassem até onde eles estavam. 

            Tudo havia acontecido com eles, sempre. Por acaso, no ano anterior, tudo acabara mais ou menos bem,  mas não era difícil pensar no pior. Eu fui me sentindo mal, e cada vez pior. Se pelo menos eu tivesse prestado atenção... podia ter ajudado, eu não era tão ruim assim nos feitiços de defesa. Eu não queria chorar, mas sabia que era o que ia acabar acontecendo. Corri na direção do salão comunal, precisava me esconder, não queria que ninguém me visse assim. Quando eu cheguei no retrato da mulher gorda, havia alguém sentado no chão em frente à entrada. Era Pansy. Eu havia me esquecido completamente dela. Tentei disfarçar e disse:

- Como você sabia que onde é a entrada para a Grifinória?

- O professor Snape me disse. Eu disse a ele que precisava saber como você estava... eu sinto muito. 

Não sei o que me deu, mas eu comecei a chorar, ali, de pé, na frente de Pansy. Ela tinha razão, eu não tinha amor próprio mesmo. Aquilo era horrível, e eu não conseguia parar. Subitamente, eu me senti aliviado, e olhei para ela. Pansy estava jogando o meu pensamento ruim na penseira e eu fiquei atônito.

 –Porque você fez isso?

– Porque estava te fazendo mal. 

– Mas... mas... e o nosso projeto?

– Depois a gente dá um jeito, Neville. Agora você tem que descansar... seus amigos sumiram, e é comigo que você vai ter que se virar até eles aparecerem.

Eu não sabia o que dizer, então, fiquei quieto. 

– Pansy, o Draco também sumiu.

– Eu sei. Vamos torcer para eles estarem bem, porque por aqui a coisa vai ficar feia.

– Hein?

– Enquanto você estava lá falando com o professor Dumbledore, aconteceu a maior confusão, as pessoas estavam escrevendo para suas casas, parece que todos agora resolveram entrar em pânico.

– Como assim?

– Pensa bem... Cedrico Diggori já morreu, e todos sabem que _ele _voltou E acho que o fato do Draco _também _ter sumido...

– Entendi tudo. Acham que eles podem estar... hum... _recrutando _estudantes? E o que você acha? 

– Eu não vou embora. Se nem aqui estivermos seguros, imagine o que vai acontecer quando sairmos daqui? E eu sou da Sonserina, e ainda assim ninguém me disse: "jovem, você tem pela frente uma promissora carreira nos Comensais da Morte". Isso para mim é mentira!

– Se você fica, eu fico – eu disse. – agora estou me sentindo melhor, obrigada. Pode tirar esse pensamento daí e jogar fora?

– Não, Nev. A gente nunca sabe se ele vai ser ou não útil. – ela se levantou, pegou a penseira que tinha deixado no chão. Te vejo depois. – ela chegou a dar as costas pra mim e então se voltou e disse – eles vão aparecer. Não pense no pior, tá?

– Tá. 

Então, ela me deu um beijo no rosto e eu fiquei muito... bestificado. Nunca tinha ganho um beijo de uma menina, pelo menos que eu me lembrasse. Quer dizer, minha prima Anna sempre me dava um beijo no meu aniversário, mas porque a tia Rose a obrigava falando: "vamos, dê um beijo no seu primo, Anna". Eu não soube muito bem o que isso queria dizer, mas lamentei que ela tivesse carregado a penseira. Era uma coisa que eu queria colocar lá, com certeza.

No dia seguinte, as coisas pareciam mais calmas, mas quem conhecia pelo menos um pouquinho da história, como eu e Gina, por exemplo, sabia que, mais uma vez, alguém havia feito algo muito estúpido com Hogwarts. Haviam simplesmente afastado Dumbledore. Vocês acham isso pouco? Quem estava sentado na cadeira de diretor era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que o professor Snape.

Nada foi dito. Nada foi explicado. Apenas que a escola continuava normalmente.. Logo depois do café, Gina me procurou e disse que o professor Snape pedira para nós dois falarmos com ele.

 –Queria  explicar aos dois que não queria que o professor Dumbledore fosse retirado daqui. Mas eu não podia deixar qualquer um assumir Hogwarts. Ano passado eles colocaram aquela estúpida da Umbridge aqui... mas agora eles tem que acatar os nossos termos. Dumbledore pediu que eu assumisse, e eu assumi. A Professora McGonnagall não ficou como suplente desta vez por que achou que o meu nome seria mais simpático ao Ministério.  – ele respirou – Vocês são amigos do... Potter. Então eu sei que posso confiar nos dois. Acreditamos que não foi alguém do lord das trevas, pelo menos não alguém sob as ordens dele... temos meios de saber que ele não teve nada a ver com isso.Dumbledore saiu para assiumir pessoalmente as investigações. Ele é o único com todos os pre-requisitos para tanto.

 –Longbotton – ele disse, e não parecia em nada com o Snape que eu conhecia, eu juro para vocês, nem havia uma única pontinha de maldade no jeito que se dirigiu a mim. – por favor, não fale disso com ninguém. Não sabemos quem pode estar aqui dentro vigiando a escola para o ministério... ou para o lord das trevas. O mesmo vale para você, minha jovem. – ele disse, para Gina, e, incrível, sorriu. Confiem em nós, o Professor Dumbledore já está seguindo uma boa pista, acreditamos que eles vão voltar, vivos e inteiros.

Acabei contando isso para Pansy, e ela vibrou. Disse que sabia que o Professor Snape ajudaria a escola. Que ele gostava tanto de Hogwarts  quanto Dumbledore, dos alunos inclusive.

Já disse a vocês que eu e Pansy não concordamos em tudo, certo?

***

            Se vocês querem saber, durou duas semanas o sumiço deles. Duas longas semanas com a escola cheia de aurores nos vigiando, olhando para nós com cara de quem sabe tudo sobre o nosso presente, passado e futuro. Pelo menos Tonks estava entre eles e ela era bem mais simpática que o resto. Devo dizer que foram JUSTAMENTE as duas semanas da exames. Grande. Eu fui muito bem em Herbologia, mas fui mal em transfiguração, feitiços e até em trato das criaturas mágicas. Ok, acho que eu não fui o único que saí correndo e gritando de medo quando Hagrid me pediu para jogar o feitiço calmante na manticora. Defesa contra artes das trevas não foi tão mal, mas algo que parecia o certo de se fazer em advinhação foi o que me derrubou. 

Diga-se de passagem que, se advinhação sempre tinha sido uma matéria problemática, esse ano os problemas haviam com certeza dobrado. Tínhamos dois professores, a Professora Trelawney e Firenze, que discordavam totalmente em métodos e convicções. Na verdade, Firenze não acreditava que o futuro pudesse ser previsto por simples bípedes... E ele acabou se afastando das aulas. Ficava lá no castelo, porque se voltasse para a floresta proibida com certeza viraria patê nas mãos (patas?) dos seus companheiros de espécie.

A professora Sibila então voltou ao seu programa convencional, e passamos todo o ano olhando para bacias de prata com água em busca da "iluminação superior". Não fui nada iluminado na hora da prova:

– O que o reflexo mostra? – ela disse

– Que meus amigos estão mortos – eu inventei, com um grande remorso, já que isso era o que eu menos queria.

– Só isso?

– Só – não sei exatamente porque, mas não me ocorria nada mais horrível que isso para dizer.

– Meu filho, até as pedras de Hogwarts sabem que eles estão mortos... céus, porque pessoas sem visão INSISTEM em fazer minha matéria?

**

Sabem o que aconteceu? Eu fiquei com uma Média Global absolutamente indecente. Com aquelas notas, eu seria reprovado, e reprovação no nível intermediário significa ser mandado embora de Hogwarts! De forma que eu deveria tirar nota máxima na única matéria que restava, que estava suspensa até as coisas se regularizarem. Vocês perceberam que eu deveria tirar nota máxima em... poções?

– Eu­... estou... morto – disse à Pansy. 

– Não é decente pensar em você quando seus melhores amigos estão desaparecidos.

– Também acho. Mas pensar que ficarei reprovado e não sei onde estão meus amigos é desesperador. Porque Voldemort não me levou também?

– NEVILLE! – Pansy gritou e eu saí do meu devaneio.

– O quê?

- Você percebeu o que disse?

– Que eu estou morto?

– Não... você falou... o NOME dele.

Na hora eu não pensei, realmente em, tá, vá lá, Voldemort como um nome assustador. Já tinha problemas demais, então, porque pensar em mais esse? Era o fundo do poço, estar reprovado, sem amigos... sem Mione. Só Pansy estava por perto.

– Obrigada, Pansy.

– Por quê? Eu não fiz nada!!!

– Você nasceu – eu disse – Você está aqui, mesmo sabendo que eu vou ficar reprovado. 

– Você ainda não está reprovado.

– A quem você quer enganar? Nós não vamos tirar dez. É impossível... obrigado por tudo Pansy, mas é inútil. Vou para o meu dormitório, quero dormir até ser chamado para ir embora de Hogwarts.

Pansy não me seguiu. Acho que ela havia entendido que tem horas que mesmo o maior amigo não consegue ajudar. Fui para o dormitório, que estava deserto. A hora de dormir ainda estava bem distante, e, apesar do que eu dissera, não estava com sono. Fiquei na janela, olhando o lago de Hogwarts, pensando que em breve estaria longe dali: se eu fosse reprovado, me mandariam embora. Meu destino provável era alguma sub escola de magia, ou um daqueles cursos por correspondência como o que tio Grouxo, o mais próximo de um aborto na minha família (mais até que eu), fizera. Foi quando eu vi uma coisa grande, voando desconjuntada, vindo por sobre o lago.

 Parecia uma grande... qualquer coisa voadora. A silhueta se aproximou mais e eu vi que na verdade eram DOIS vultos. A lua não estava cheia, a luz era fraca, mas eu pude ver mesmo longe, que era um hipogrifo, mas não percebi direito a cor dele. Tinha duas pessoas montadas nele, ao lado dele havia uma espécie de caixa com asas conjuradas... na mesma hora, eu percebi que, de alguma forma, o professor Dumbledore havia conseguido: ele resgatara todos.

Próximo capítulo

capítulo anterior


	5. Eles sempre voltam!

PARTE 5 –ELES SEMPRE VOLTAM!

Eu fui o primeiro a chegar no gramado onde eles pousaram. O professor Lupin estava ajudando Harry a desmontar do hipogrifo. Lembrei dele, claro! Era o bicuço! Harry estava desmontando dele com dificuldade, porque parecia estar com um dos braços quebrados. A coisa que eu vira era uma caixa mesmo, depois me explicaram que ele havia sido encantada para voar. Dentro dela estavam Mione e um sujeito que eu nunca vira, desacordado e amarrado e, também desacordado, Draco. Mas não havia sinal de Rony ou do Professor Dumbledore.

O professor Lupin disse para Harry: 

–  Você leva esses dois para dentro. Acho que Madame Pomfrey vai dar um jeito nele. Vou sair dos limites da escola e desaparatar para o Ministério, com sorte Dumbledore vai chegar logo com notícias de Rony. E vocês dois – disse para Hermione e Harry – vão precisar também ficar em observação na ala hospitalar. 

 –Ainda dá tempo para salvar Rony? – perguntou Hermione, aflita. 

 –Temos que torcer que sim. – disse o professor, completando: – Neville, pode nos ajudar a levar para a ala hospitalar os feridos sem gravidade?

Eu assenti e o professor Lupin rapidamente subiu no hipogrifo, que em segundos havia desaparecido no céu.

 –E o que houve com Rony? – perguntei

 –Ele salvou Hermione – disse Harry – e se machucou um bocado.

 –E eles? – eu perguntei olhando para Draco e o homem desacordo.

 –Lá dentro a gente explica. – disse Harry, ajeitando o braço quebrado para poder me ajudar a fazer um feitiço para carregar a caixa junto com Hermione.

Levamos a caixa com Draco e o sujeito levitando até a ala hospitalar. Não quis ser inconveniente com Harry, achei melhor não perguntar nada até o braço dele estar legal. Ele parecia muito preocupado com Rony e nem ligava para Draco e o sujeito amarrado, que iam batendo pelas paredes conforme os levávamos pelos corredores.

Chegamos à ala hospitalar, e Madame Pomfrey ia tentar desamarrar o sujeito, mas Harry disse:

 –Não faça isso. Só quem pode fazer alguma coisa com ele  é o professor Dumbledore.  
Colocaram Draco numa cama, e eu finalmente perguntei:

 –O que há com ele?

 –Nada. Foi estuporado. Daqui a pouco ele acorda. – madame Pomfrey disse:

 –Braço quebrado. Vou dar um jeito nisso logo. – disse fazendo um feitiço para soldar os ossos de Harry tão rápido que eu cheguei a ouvir o "tlec" da fratura se fechando. 

– Madame Pomfrey, – disse Hermione – existe alguma forma de conseguirmos transporte rápido para o Hospital St. Mungos? Podemos sair agora e procurar uma lareira no castelo e...

– Nada disso, mocinha – disse Madame Pomfrey, enfática – antes de vocês chegarem eu recebi um recado pela fênix de Dumbledore dizendo que vocês estavam vindo, e que eu não os deixasse sair daqui!

As horas se arrastaram, mas eu contive minha curiosidade respeitosamente. Lá pelas tantas Draco acordou e perguntou:

 –Já chegamos?

Harry disse que sim e ele deitou–se pianinho e ficou quieto, a atitude dele era a de alguém que havia feito alguma grande besteira, por isso, precisava ficar bem quietinho. Hermione, que havia se controlado, de repente, mergulhou as mãos entre o rosto e começou a chorar. Olhei para Harry, e ele parecia tão petrificado quanto eu. Acho que nenhum dos dois estava realmente pronto para algo daquele tipo. Harry colocou um braço em volta do pescoço de Mione muito desajeitado e disse:

 –Tudo vai dar certo, ele vai ficar legal.

Logo depois disso, o professor Dumbledore chegou para nos salvar. Ele viera por sua lareira do Hospital St Mungos, e disse que, apesar de tudo, Rony ia ficar bom! E disse a Harry e Hermione que não se preocupassem porque ele ia dar um jeito no homem sardento que continuava lá, desacordado e amarrado. Foi quando ele pareceu finalmente enxergar Draco e disse:

 –Creio que o senhor já aprendeu muita coisa, por esses dias. Como, por exemplo, a não confiar em falsas promessas. – Draco abaixou a cabeça. – Draco, meu filho. Você não cometeu nenhum crime. Mas foi por muito pouco. Lembre–se disso daqui para frente.

Draco levantou–se e ia saindo quando o professor disse:

 –Antes de qualquer coisa, passe na sala do professor Snape. Ele tem algo a lhe dizer.

Foi só então que me dei conta que Hermione parecia muito melhor agora. O professor disse então:

 –Vocês três, como sempre, foram muito corajosos. Agora, eu tenho que dar o meu jeito para que esse infeliz – apontou o camarada – não faça mais mal a ninguém, mas também não seja pego pelo ministério da magia. Ele é uma das poucas provas que temos para mostrar que Cornelio Fudge está errando na condução do Ministério, e que pode fazer Voldemort ganhar poder com suas atitudes desastradas.

Então, aparentemente tudo acabara bem, mas eu continuava a não saber de nada. Só então percebi o estado lastimável das roupas de Harry e Hermione. Achei melhor deixá–los descansar, tomar um banho ou o que quisessem fazer. Quando saía de fininho que Harry me parou.

 –Neville, obrigado.

 –Por quê?

 –Você lembrou do sujeito estranho carregando um embrulho grande. Acredite. Quando disse a direção em que o vira, ajudou a achar parte da pista que acabou nos salvando.

 –Harry... eu estava querendo não te perguntar isso. Mas... o que diabos aconteceu? E quem era aquele sujeito sardento?

 –Bart Crouch Jr. – disse Harry – você não chegou a conhecê–lo.

Aquele nome... será que ele não sabia?

 –Eu não, mas meus pais sim. Eu sei que ele torturou–os quando era jovem, junto com aquela Belatrix, que matou seu padrinho. 

 –Não tinha certeza se você sabia disso...

 –Minha avó nunca escondeu realmente o que aconteceu. Ela queria que eu, olhe bem EU, fosse um auror, como meu pai. Eu sabia o nome de todos os culpados, embora nunca tivesse visto esse cara aí. Sei também que ele se disfarçou de Moody e todos nós o achamos legal, mas na verdade ele estava nessa para te matar.  O professor Dumbledore me disse. Ano passado, também, ele me falou sobre aquela profecia que quebramos sem querer no Ministério da Magia... e o que ela dizia. Desde que eu entrei aqui, ele tem conversas comigo quando julga necessário. Ele não faz isso só com você, Harry.

Ele ficou me olhando em silêncio e eu perguntei:

 –O que Crouch Jr te fez dessa vez?

 –Bem... Tudo começou na véspera de irmos para Hogsmeade. Draco vinha se tornando mais arrogante, dizendo que em breve eu saberia o que estava reservado para mim. Eu não estava ligando muito para as ameaças dele, não acreditava nem um pouco que Draco pudesse me bater num duelo. 

 –O que eu não sabia é que o imbecil do Malfoy estivera trocando corujas com o Crouch Jr, sem saber quem ele era. O cretino acreditou que Crouch Jr tinha ciência sobre magia negra, e queria aprender com ele, uma vez que Voldemort não gosta de bruxos ainda não formados nas suas reuniões. Só que o idiota não sabia que Crouch queria matá-lo: Ele estava com raiva, querendo vingança porque seu mestre o rejeitou quando ele voltou, depois de fugir do lugar onde havia sido mantido preso em segredo, depois de ser falsamente beijado por um dementador. 

 –Todos nós pensamos que ele havia sido punido dessa forma, mas Mr. Fudge  não fez isso. Ele não andava com um dementador ao seu lado sempre, como gostava de fazer todos acreditarem, mas com um bruxo muito alto e magro, que era especialista em segurança. Ele fazia isso para que confiassem nos dementadores, coisa que nem mesmo ele conseguia mais fazer. Quando soube que Voldemort voltara, ele ficou histérico. Só que achou melhor guardar o homem que sabia tudo sobre a volta em segredo, tentando tirar algo dele, como o esconderijo de Voldemort.

 –Depois daquela história no ano passado, foi mais difícil acobertar o episódio do comensal desaparecido, ele vivia mudando o esconderijo onde o guardava até que Crouch Jr fugiu. E voltou para Voldemort, que o rejeitou. Não queria um ex-comensal que fracassara. Ele é maluco, você pode perceber só olhando para ele. E o que ele pensou? Que se pudesse fazer mal a algum comensal que tivesse sido perdoado, estaria se vingando. Mas aquele que ele mais odiava, Lúcio Malfoy, já estava preso em Azkaban.

 –Daí para pegar o imbecil do Malfoy, ele não precisou fazer esforço nenhum. Só que quando o cretino do Draco se viu pego, não hesitou um segundo em dizer para o maluco que ele podia me pegar, se quisesse. 

 –Eu não acredito! E como ele pegou vocês?

 –Primeiro, ele, com uma capa de invisibilidade, começou a me seguir. Ele queria apenas a mim, mas eu estava no Três Vassouras, que era muito movimentado porque queria deixar Rony e Mione sozinhos por um tempo e...

 –Porque você deixou eles sozinhos? – eu perguntei e ele fez uma cara muito engraçada.

 –Será que você não percebeu, Neville?

 –O quê?

 –Deixa para lá. Bem, eu estava no Tres Vassouras, Rony e Mione estavam passeando... queriam ficar sozinhos. Crouch os viu e sabia que eles eram meus amigos. Ele fez uma coruja chegar até onde eles estavam, como se fosse eu, dizendo para o Rony me encontrar em um determinado lugar.  Hermione não queria ir achou que pudesse ser uma armadilha. Nesse meio tempo, Malfoy apareceu no três vassouras sob feitiço Imperius, dizendo que precisávamos falar sobre o trabalho de poções, que ele chegara a uma conclusão e precisava me contar.

– Tem certeza que ele estava sob efeito de maldição?

– Infelizmente, tenho. Vi Crouch Junior  desfazer o feitiço depois, quando nos prendeu. Adoraria que Draco fosse expulso por isso, mas dessa vez ele é quase tão vítima quanto nós. Quando Hermione chegou ao três Vassouras e eu não estava lá, foi até onde  Rony e ela haviam estado, mas ele também havia desaparecido. Crouch Jr sabia que se nós três sumíssimos ao mesmo tempo demoraria para sentirem falta de nós, que andávamos sempre juntos. 

 –É verdade, Mione estava procurando vocês.  O que aconteceu então?

 –Bem... ele nos levou para a antiga residência  de verão dos Crouch nos limites Hogsmeade, que estava desabitada, a não ser por Winky, que havia recebido uma carta do seu antigo senhor para ir encontrá-lo. E foi ela que nos vigiou durante o cativeiro.

 –Winky?

 –O elfo da família Crouch.

 –E como vocês sobreviveram por tanto tempo?

 –Irônico. Voldemort queria muito me pegar, mas ele não está  forte como na época em que me fez isso.– Harry disse apontando a cicatriz – Ele adoraria ter Crouch Jr de volta agora, mas ele não abria mão de matar Draco. Por isso estavam negociando a minha entrega e a libertação de Malfoy... parece que a mãe de Draco havia recorrido ao Ministério e ao velho mestre para conseguir a liberdade do filho...  mas claro, nada pode ser provado contra ela. Enquanto isso, Crouch Jr. se divertia nos torturando. Acho que no final ele não estava mais interessado em me entregar para Voldemort, e sim simplesmente em nos fazer sofrer.

 –No final, nós já estávamos desesperados quando fomos resgatados por Dumbledore. Ele havia achado a pista, dias antes em Hogsmeade. Só que não sabia quem nos tinha pego. Ele começou a cruzar fatos: o desaparecimento de Winky, dias antes, que ninguém havia notado, uma crise de pânico que Cornélio Fudge tivera alguns meses antes... tudo eles investigaram fora daqui

 –Então, quando concluiu que era ele, achou que só havia um esconderijo possível. E foi  até lá. Crouch Jr não queria nos entregar, claro, só que, enquanto ele lutava com Dumbledore, nós reagimos e pegamos Winky, que tinha a chave e as nossas varinhas. Eu ajudei a estuporar Crouch Jr, mas nesse meio tempo, aconteceu algo terrível. Winky conseguiu segurar uma das  varinhas, primeiro, ela conseguiu pôr Draco fora de combate, só que ela estava, não sei porque, com muita raiva de Hermione. Achava que Hermione era uma pessoa que lutava contra a harmonia da vida dos elfos, com todo aquele papo de querer acabar com a escravidão.

 –Eu acho que um elfo não consegue mandar um avada kedavra em ninguém. Mas elfos também não devem ter sido feitos para usar varinhas, porque quando ela apontou para Mione, saiu um grande raio da varinha. Rony conseguiu lançar um contra–feitiço, mesmo não sabendo muito bem o que Winky lançara. E acabou daquele jeito.

 –E o elfo?

 –Morreu. O resto você já sabe. Agora vamos ver o que acontece daqui para o fim do semestre.

Depois dessa conversa, fiquei bem mais aliviado, mas não em paz, ainda. Meus amigos já estavam salvos, mas ainda havia o exame de poções. Até pensei em procurar Pansy, mas achei melhor não. Afinal, se eu estivesse com ela, ia acabar contando que o seu querido Draquinho na verdade era um tremendo covardão.

***

No dia seguinte, Harry me acordou, e disse que Rony estava de volta. Corremos para a ala hospitalar e lá estava ele, quase tão branco quanto o lençol, mas bem vivo. Hermione havia chegado antes, e falava sem parar ao lado dele, acho que, para animá–lo. Foi quando me dei conta, olhando para ela, que era bem óbvio que ela gostava de Rony. Não da forma que gostava de mim, com carinho, ou da forma que gostava de Harry, cheia de admiração. Gostava por gostar e não havia motivo algum para isso.

Sabem o que é o mais engraçado? Não importava mais pra mim. Quer dizer, eu continuava gostando de Hermione, mas agora ela não era mais uma pessoa num pedestal. Era uma amiga, mais uma amiga. Como Harry e Rony. Não, um pouquinho mais que Harry e Rony, vamos ser justos.

 Estávamos lá quando Pansy apareceu. Ela cumprimentou Rony e Harry com uma educação incrível, desejando melhoras a Rony. Devo acrescentar que ela disse apenas "oi" para Hermione. Achei aquilo meio estranho e, quase involuntariamente, eu disse:

 –Ei, Pansy! Não se preocupe, Draco está bem.

 –Eu não vim aqui por causa dele – ela disse séria – mas porque eu precisava falar contigo.

**

Vocês lembram que eu disse que estava perdido, certo? E estava mesmo. O Professor Dumbledore havia entregue o Crouch Jr. para um gupo de aurores, do qual o Moody fazia parte,  recomendado um inquérito isento e um julgamento justo que apurasse os fatos, o que parecia ótimo. Só que ele, logo depois disso, ainda arrumara tempo para "conversar com o Snape sobre os rumos da escola", ao qual ele havia sido normalmente reintegrado. Até aí tudo ótimo. Harry, Mione, Draco e Rony não podiam, dessa vez, escapar de exames, mas fariam a segunda chamada na última semana, e teriam toda ajuda que pudessem. Com certeza, conseguiriam passar. 

De resto a escola ia _quase _bem. Menos pelo fato que UM professor ainda não tivera a oportunidade de aplicar seus exames, e esse professor era, "oh–que–surpresa" o Snape. E ele queria aplicá–los, mas o professor Dumbledore o convenceu que ele não poderia aplicar exames rigorosos para as turmas, uma vez que ele não tinha ministrado suas última aulas nem feito a última revisão. A nossa turma, que deveria fazer "defesas" de cada poção precisava apenas entregar um relatório sobre o que havia feito até o fim da semana. 

Isso seria perfeito, se eu não precisasse de uma nota máxima e o Snape não tivesse simplesmente retirado um dos pontos, e eu precisasse da nota máxima, que ele mesmo só havia prometido a quem apresentasse a poção publicamente, e de forma estupenda (o que eu ainda tinha dúvidas se eu e Pansy conseguiríamos fazer). Foi isso que Pansy me relatou, brevemente, bastante preocupada, o que terminou com:

- Neville, você tem que pedir para ele reconsiderar! É a sua única chance. 

- Pansy, você está doida? Ele vai me transformar em mingau de aveia!!! Imagine, eu, o derretedor de caldeirões número um dessa escola, implorando ao professor que me dê a nota máxima. O que você acha que ele vai fazer? Me oferecer um chocolate e pedir para eu explicar novamente o problema? 

- Neville – interveio Mione – você pode apenas pedir que ele tente olhar o relatório de vocês valendo dez em vez de nove. Pelo menos vocês estarão tentando! 

Pansy olhou Mione com cara de "ei, quem pediu sua opinião?". Mione ficou bem quieta e Rony deu uma risadinha e logo depois fez uma careta de dor. Eu respondi:

 –Mesmo isso, seria difícil. Ele me odeia. Eu acho melhor começar a me preocupar com vocês e fazer minhas malas. Ser reprovado em Hogwarts é uma vergonha tão grande que minha avó sequer vai me deixar voltar no próximo ano. 

 –Ei, não diga isso, Nev! Você ainda nem conversou com ele – disse Harry e Rony fez um sinal positivo. Ele não podia falar muito.

 –Não sei. E porque vocês estão tão confiantes? Ainda não fizeram nem um exame!

 –A gente dá um jeito, oras. A gente sempre dá um jeito, né? – disse Harry – depois do que passamos... sei lá, encaro o Snape até para relaxar.

Vamos simplificar: amigos às vezes te convencem que qualquer coisa é possível. Quando me dei conta, lá estava eu, batendo na porta do professor de poções.

 –Entre! – acreditam que quando ouvi essa palavra eu _soube _que aquilo não daria certo? Mas entrei assim mesmo. Snape escrevia algo num pergaminho. Levantou os olhos por um segundo e voltou a escrever:

- Bo–bom dia, prefessor – eu disse,  odeio quando fico nervoso e falo tudo errado. 

- Veio me implorar compaixão, Senhor Longbottom? Eu sei que precisa de uma nota máxima.

Diabo. Ele sabia, claro que sabia, e iria me humilhar, lógico:

 –Eu não tenho culpa se o senhor escolheu matérias com fama de fáceis – ele olhou para mim e eu sabia que ele falava de advinhação. – Como alguém consegue ser tão incompetente a ponto de sequer conseguir mentir para a tonta da Sibila? Senhor Longbottom, eu sempre me pergunto COMO o senhor veio parar aqui, sabia?

Eu não disse nada.

 –Acha mesmo, Longbottom, que depois de CINCO ANOS vendo o senhor derreter caldeirões na MINHA aula eu vou querer vê–lo ser qualificado como bruxo apto a fazer poções apenas porque _seus amiguinhos _foram imprudentes e acabaram nas garras de um maluco como Crouch Jr.? Acha que eu vou ser _condescendente _com o senhor?

E lá estava eu, ainda calado.

 –E, claro, o senhor não deve ter sequer contribuído para o relatório, ou não estaria aqui, na minha frente, esperando que eu me comporte como... como o Lupin, por exemplo, que dizia que você efetivamente _tinha _qualidades, que eu realmente não consigo enxergar... – ele novamente tirou os olhos do pergaminho e disse:

 –Vai ficar aí parado? Não vai dizer nada? Se tem algo a falar, fale, logo, não tenho o dia todo.

Eu tinha passado tempo demais ali, calado, quieto. Mas não deixara de pensar por um segundo numa coisa. Eu não estava com coragem de falar sobre ela, mas quando Snape pediu... eu falei.

Próximo capítulo

capítulo anterior


	6. Pulando no abismo

PARTE 6 – PULANDO NO ABISMO

- Nós O QUÊ? – Eu e Pansy andávamos apressadamente na direção da sala da professora McGonnagal.

- Nós vamos apresentar a poção para o Professor na Sexta Feira, Pansy.

- Ficou louco? Ninguém mais vai fazer isso, Neville! Você quer que a gente seja reprovado?

- Eu já não tenho nada a perder. E Snape nunca vai te reprovar.

- Mas.. mas..

- Pansy – eu me virei e fiquei de frente para ela, e a segurei nos ombros: – Você acha que a poção não vai funcionar?

- Eu... eu não sei. Quer dizer...

- Nós temos que arriscar. É a única chance que eu tenho, e é a primeira vez na vida que eu vou tentar, se eu errar, paciência – engraçado o jeito que ela me olhava. Eu pensei por um instante e disse:

- Você confia em mim?

Pansy sorriu. De novo eu pensei em como ela ficava melhor quando não estava emburrada. Ela nem precisou responder, seguimos a sala da professora Minerva, onde eu entrei e disse:

- Professora... a senhora sabe onde posso encontrar o professor Dumbledore?

***

            Havia três dias até a apresentação da poção. Seria um tempo para ensaiar, certo?

            Errado. Nós não podíamos ensaiar! A poção tinha como principal princípio fazer com  que qualquer um, inclusive o menos musical dos seres humanos (acertou quem disse Neville Longbotton), conseguisse cantar como um cantor de verdade. Ou quaaase isso, se tivéssemos muita sorte. Por isso mesmo, não podíamos ensaiar, senão pareceria uma fraude. 

            Claro que essa não parecia uma boa idéia. Era tão inteligente quanto pular num precipício para testar se uma vassoura era realmente voadora. Mas não me ocorrera nenhuma outra reação à tentativa de humilhação que eu sofrera senão bancar o valente e dizer que eu na verdade fora ali para dizer que, como essa era a única chance que eu tinha, eu queria usá–la, independente do que fosse passado para o resto da turma. Snape no primeiro momento gargalhara incrédulo, mas, depois de me ver com uma cara de quem não estava brincando, ele resolveu pagar para ver. 

            Isso, claro, teve seu preço. Primeiro, foi o fato de todo mundo me olhar nos corredores como alguém que ia servir de alimento a algum dos "amiguinhos" do Hagrid. Harry, Rony e Hermione me deram muita força, mas, no fundo eu achava que eles estavam pensando que tinha sido muito bom me conhecer, mas era triste ter uma morte tão horrível. Eles estavam fazendo a segunda chamada para os exames junto com Draco, e até que estavam indo bem (Rony ainda respondendo os exames na ala hospitalar). Harry havia batido o recorde de criatividade em previsões medonhas sobre a própria morte: dissera que ele ia ser morto por um grande monstro, que iria destruir Hogwarts, Hogsmeade e mais umas cidades trouxas que entrariam em seu caminho. Tirou dez em advinhação. 

            Mesmo em poções, eles tinham relatórios razoáveis: Rony conseguira contrabandear para dentro de Hogwarts algumas das anotações de seus irmãos sobre como fazer poções para explodir, murchar, enrugar, e outras coisas horríveis. Baseado nelas, ele havia (ignorando o idiota do Goyle) feito uma poção para fazer bolhas de sabão explosivas. Harry continuava com sua mistura de milk shake e fogos de artifício e Hermione, sem a ajuda de Crabbe, óbvio, havia inventado uma poção para fazer cogumelos dançarem, ou melhor, se moverem um pouco ao ritmo de uma música.

Não posso deixar de mencionar o comportamento de profundo incentivo do professor Snape. Ele me olhava o tempo todo com um olhar de satisfação sádica, como uma cobra olha aquele ratinho bem frágil que ela sabe que vai pegar ali adiante. E, claro, as palavras de encorajamento:

- Espero que esteja curtindo esses últimos momentos, meu jovem...

- Ah, senhor Longbotton, eu soube que abriu o concurso de bolsas para o segundo grau numa escola trouxa próxima a Londres... você deveria tentar, apenas por garantia.

Estimulante, não? Pois é, eu estava preparado para o pior, mas, pelo menos ficaria reprovado com alguma dignidade... a não ser que a poção desse mais errado que o pior que pervíramos que poderia ser, o que pode se descrever como desastre total.

            Na véspera da apresentação, encontrei Pansy na sala de estudo, para uma última checagem. Nós ainda não havíamos sequer mexido na penseira depois de todo rolo, e não tínhamos certeza de quanto do fluido teríamos que adicionar na poção, na hora de tomá–la. Quando preparávamos as pipetas para encher os frasquinhos com o líquido a fim de levar para a aula, eu lembrei do meu pensamento triste que entrara na poção e disse:

- Temos que tirar ele daí, pode estragar tudo!

Mas Pansy não deixou, impedindo que eu pegasse minha varinha segurando em minha mão. Ela me encarou e disse:

 –Nev... eu descobri uma coisa, esses dias. Não é só alegria que inspira. Se você tirar seu pensamento triste daí, não vai ser você...

- Mas... 

- Eu também pus um pensamento triste aí dentro. 

- Que pensamento?

- Depois que a gente apresentar eu te digo. 

- Mas...

- Nev, porque não confiamos um no outro?

- Ok, Pansy – eu respondi intrigado, tentando imaginar que pensamento triste ela poderia ter.

***

Bem... uma hora antes da aula de poções, eu já não sabia mais se havia feito a coisa certa. Olhava para o frasco com a poção na mão direita, e para o frasco com o líquido da penseira na mão esquerda e pensava que aquilo tinha TUDO para dar MUITO errado. Pensei em toda a minha vida em Hogwarts, como aquele filminho que dizem que passa na cabeça da gente antes de morrermos. E eu via coisa ruins e boas, mas mais boas que ruins, de qualquer forma.

Eu não queria ir embora, de forma nenhuma, eu não queria deixar meus amigos e nem os professores, eu não queria ser um derrotado, eu não queria também passar o resto da minha vida pensando que eu poderia ter sido um bruxo, mas tinha sido derrotado pela minha própria incompetência. Nesse instante, eu olhei para Pansy e pensei que acima de tudo, eu não queria deixar de vê-la. Foi nesse instante que eu FINALMENTE percebi que... eu gostava dela! (ok, ok. Eu já disse a vocês que eu sou meio lento, né?).

 –Neville? – Pansy perguntou, e eu devo ter feito a cara mais estúpida do mundo, porque eu fico com cara de idiota quando descubro alguma coisa importante.

- Hã? Ah, sei lá, Pansy... eu estou um pouco nervoso com essa história toda... queria que isso passasse logo, entende?

- Eu também... mas falta pouco para a apresentação... logo tudo vai ter terminado. 

Eu não disse nada. Mas pensei que não queria que tudo simplesmente terminasse.

***

            Então, inevitável como a morte, a hora da apresentação chegou. Estava a turma inteira lá. Até Rony, que saíra da ala hospitalar aquela manhã, mais magro, mais pálido e um pouco menos falante, porque ainda estava se recuperando dos ferimentos internos. Eu achei engraçado porque, pela primeira vez numa aula de poções, ele estava sentado ao lado de Hermione, não de Harry. 

            Snape entrou na sala e falou brevemente que colocassem os relatórios sobre a sua mesa, dizendo que julgaria um por um com o mesmo rigor que observaria as apresentações, se elas houvessem acontecido. E então disse:

             –Só que uma dupla, não sei se por coragem ou simplesmente porque um dos dois precisa _desesperadamente _de um pontinho para não dar um adeus definitivo à escola, resolveu me pedir que julgasse sua apresentação de poção...

            Ele foi interrompido por alguém batendo à porta. Eu e Pansy nos olhamos, satisfeitos. O professor Dumbledore estava parado à porta, sorridente, e pediu licença para entrar. Snape permitiu, com um ar bastante intrigado. Então, ele disse:

             –Severo, peço que ignore minha presença, por favor. Vim aqui apenas para fazer um pequeno favor à dupla Longbotton–Parkinson. Nada que vá, absolutamente, intervir na apresentação que eles pretendem fazer. – e, dizendo isso, ele foi para o canto vazio ao lado do professor, puxou uma carteira e transfigurou–a em um piano de cauda. Logo depois, transformou as próprias vestes em um fraque, o que eu realmente não havia pedido que ele fizesse. Pansy deu um sorrisinho satisfeito. Um murmúrio atravessou a turma, e Snape parecia absolutamente encucado com aquilo, tanto que, em vez de seguir com sua explanação ele simplesmente disse:

             –Longbotton, Parkinson... por favor, sigam com isso que eu estou ficando curioso. 

            Ele então sentou–se numa carteira, ao lado de Draco que deu um sorrisinho sem graça para ele.

            Eu sabia que a parte mais complicada disso seria explicar como havíamos feito a poção. Distribuímos todos os ingredientes sobre a mesa, e colocamos num cantinho os frascos com os líquidos, e a penseira. Eu comecei a nossa explanação:

             –Be–be–bem... nós... nós... – Pansy me deu um cutucão e eu me ajeitei e pedi desculpas. Ela me olhou murmurando que eu me acalmasse e eu tentei prosseguir: 

             –No livro que o avô de Pansy escreveu há uma lição sobre poções... ela diz que... hum... uma poção é feita de ingredientes orgânico, fisicos e químicos... mas que não está completa se não... tiver algo mágico.

             –Exatamente – me cortou Pansy, porque eu havia falado de forma insegura e lenta – Neville foi responsável sobre a parte orgânica, eu fiquei com a química. Nós dois pesquisamos...

             –Fascinante – disse Snape – Senhor Longbotton, como o senhor desenvolveu a parte orgânica?

            Lógico. Snape queria ME pegar. Vocês acham que ele deixaria que Pansy falasse sozinha? Eu comecei a pegar as ervas e dizer as propriedades de cada uma, dizendo que elas serviriam ao propósito de nossa poção (que nós ainda não havíamos revelado). Falei dos ingredientes que havíamos descartado, e porque o havíamos feito, e estava realmente com pena dos meus colegas, porque essa explicação já seria chata, dada por um "orador nato" como eu, deve ter sido torturante. Mas Dumbledore observava com uma atenção interessada. Quando chegou a vez de Pansy falar, ela foi mais breve, e fez sua apresentação de forma mais interessante que a minha. Aí disse:

- Já tínhamos uma fórmula. Faltava algo que fosse mágico, para torná–la uma poção.

- E o que foi que os senhores usaram de tão mágico, Senhor Longbotton?

Deu vontade de gritar. Pô, o cara não queria mesmo me deixar em paz. Eu mostrei a penseira e disse que para funcionar, a fórmula deveria ter algo de nós dois, que tivesse a ver com as emoções, com tudo que pudéssemos fazer juntos – aqui fomos interrompidos por um constrangedor huuuuuuum, vindo da turma, mas Snape deu um olhar gélido e não houve mais manifestações do gênero. 

 –Bem... – eu completei – então, nós vamos ter que finalizar a mistura aqui, e mostrar o que... o que a poção faz. – eu e Pansy nos olhamos, não havia porque não dizer que estávamos nervosos. Claro que estávamos, afinal, ali é que começava a verdadeira prova de fogo. Cada um pegou um misturador e os dois frascos. Primeiro jogamos a poção, e logo depois, o líquido da penseira.

Aí realmente tudo pareceu perdido, porque houve duas pequenas explosões, seguidas de um barulho, vindo da poção, que lembrava uma nota alta e aguda, algo como LAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!. O troço ferveu dentro dos misturadores por um segundo e Snape comentou:

- Parece um tanto... instável. 

 –Já vai estabilizar – eu disse, mais para me acalmar que para convencê–lo. Então, como por milagre, a poção ficou azul cobalto e soltando uma névoa branca. Era hora de tomá–la. 

Claro que eu e Pansy estávamos apavorados, porque não calculávamos que essa reação acontecesse. Mas já não havia jeito mesmo. Eu disse:

- Logo em seguida, vocês verão o efeito da poção. 

Eu e Pansy saímos de trás da mesa dele e ficamos frente a frente, com os misturadores na mão. Pansy murmurou:

- No três, né? 

- Ok. Um...

- Dois...

 –Três! – dissemos juntos e engolimos a poção. Eu esperava que ela queimasse ou ardesse, ou ainda  tivesse algum gosto. Ela só era morna e suave, quase sem gosto, a não ser um azedinho adocicado por causa da malva silvestre. De início, não percebi nada. Então, eu soube que estava dando certo, porque fiz um sinal positivo para o Professor Dumbledore e ele começou a tocar o piano. Acho que a turma inteira estava boquiaberta, porque isso não parecia fazer muito sentido. Eu olhava para Pansy, e ela era a mesma, mas parecia diferente de alguma forma, se eu soubesse então como me expressar, diria que ela parecia estar me inspirando.

Eu sabia o momento certo de entrar na música, e quando ele chegou, foi natural para mim começar a cantar (tradução no fim da fic):

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

Quanto mais eu cantava, mais seguro eu me sentia, e melhor, isso era natural. Eu achava que já era magnífico esse efeito, e então, Pansy começou a cantar a parte dela:

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

A voz dela saía suave e afinada, e se eu achara que havia cantado corretamente, agora, apenas ouvindo, eu ficava maravilhado, em parte porque a poção funcionava perfeitamente, e em parte porque Pansy cantando, de alguma forma, me tocava e fazia eu gostar ainda mais dela. E eu nunca me sentira assim. Quase me perdi nesse pensamento, mas felizmente, não perdi o momento de entrar novamente na canção, quando cantamos juntos:

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Nessa hora, eu ouvi o murmúrio da turma ficar mais alto, mas isso não me atrapalhou na parte seguinte,nos versos que eu achava estranhos, mas gostara quando ouvira atentamente a música, no dia em que a havíamos escolhido para a apresentação:

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Quase diretamente, Pansy continuou, olhando para mim sorrindo. De repente, não havia mais sala de aula, nem piano, nem Dumbledore, e nem, graças a Deus, Professor Snape. 

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Só eu e ela, cantando um para o outro, num palco grande e vazio. E cantávamos, não poderia ser diferente, uma canção de amor:

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

A música então acabou, o som do piano morreu, mas eu sabia que o meu mundo era melhor porque Pansy estava nele. Só me ocorreu abraçá–la de forma bem apertadinha, para que ela não saísse de perto de mim, enquanto os aplausos muito entusiasmados da turma (até dos Sonserinos) nos ensurdeciam. Eu a abracei tão apertado, tão cheio daquele sentimento gostoso, com os olhos fechados para não saber de mais nada, que nem notei que alguém me cutucava. Só notei o professor Dumbledore quando ele disse:

- Vocês precisam agradecer os aplausos!

Nós nos largamos, rindo e eu, segurando a mão de Pansy, curvei o corpo numa reverência desajeirada, que ela acompanhou. O melhor de tudo foi ver a cara do Professor Snape na primeira fila, porque acho que a ficha dele ainda não havia caído. Ele estava absolutamente perplexo. O professor Dumbledore disse:

 –Severo, eu não quero de forma nenhuma atrapalhar seu julgamento, mas foi muito prazeiroso tocar para que esses dois jovens cantassem. Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou na minha sala. 

Ele destransfigurou o piano e as vestes e saiu. O professor Snape levantou–se, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa e ficou olhando para nós dois. Ele abriu a boca umas três vezes antes de dizer:

- Vocês foram... ótimos. Meus parabéns, Longbotton. Você está aprovado. 

Imaginem o seguite: você atravessou um deserto. Sofreu muito, muito mesmo. O sol era escaldante, insuportável e você só seguiu em frente porque havia alguém ao seu lado. E, no fim do deserto, encontra um oásis incrível, que te faz esquecer, de todas as formas, o que você passou, ou, melhor dizendo, faz você ver que tudo valeu a pena. Era assim que eu me sentia, bobo demais para falar qualquer coisa.

Eu deveria, na hora, ter feito o que queria, que era pegar Pansy e levar para algum lugar distante e solitário para falar do que eu sentia, mas, como sempre digo, _"eu sou eu" _e sou incapaz de agir com presteza e inteligência no momento certo. Só sei que a turma da Grifnória de repente estava me cercando e me carregando e gritando como seu eu fosse um herói, e eu estava atordoado demais e ainda disse:

- Ei, gente, dá um tempo... eu preciso...

- Neville, você conseguiu!!!! 

- Você viu a cara do Snape?

- É isso aí, cara

- Gente, me ponham no chão! – eu pedi desesperado, vendo Pansy ficando para trás enquanto eu era arrastado da sala.

- Nada disso, temos que comemorar!

- É isso aí!

- Quem ia dizer, hein? O Nev, justo ele, arrasou com o velho Snape

- ME PONHAM NO CHÃO!

É terrível isso, amigos às vezes conseguem ser um saco. Quando eu finalmente fui posto no chão, eu disse:

 –Gente, eu fico feliz, eu nunca fui tão feliz e quero comemorar mas eu preciso falar com a Pansy...

- IHHHHHHHHHHH! – eu achei esse corinho MUITO babaca. 

- Dá para vocês pararem com isso?

- Ah, Nev – disse Hermione – é que a gente ficou muito orgulhoso de você! 

Eu fiquei realmente feliz com isso. Hermione sempre dizia que estava orgulhosa quando eu fazia a mínima coisa certa. E pela primeira vez isso não era apenas uma palavrinha de incentivo. 

- Obrigada, Mione, obrigada, gente. Vocês são muito legais. Mas agora eu tenho que falar com a Pansy – eu disse e virei às costas. Ainda ouvi Rony dizendo:

- Ih, o Nev vai beijar na boca...

- E você, nada, né, Rony? – eu ouvi a voz de Harry responder.

Ri sozinho e segui até a sala do Snape, esperando encontrar Pansy ainda lá. Ela não estava mais. Apenas Snape, que examinava o material da nossa apresentação. Eu perguntei, muito sem graça:

- Pro–professor Snape, o Senhor viu a Pansy? – ah, vocês acham mesmo que eu por acaso havia perdido o medo do Snape? Claro que não. Ele me olhou e disse:

- Ela saiu, deve ter ido para sua sala comunal 

- Obrigado – eu disse, já me virando, quando ele me chamou. 

- Longbotton? – eu me virei de volta e fiquei olhando para ele. Ele continuou – o que vocês dois fizeram foi muito inteligente. Vocês trabalharam muito bem. Meus parabéns, garoto. 

- Obrigado, professor. Vou tentar não derreter mais nenhum caldeirão na sua aula. Prometo.

E então, o impossível aconteceu: eu testemunhei, juro, um sorriso sincero e absolutamente isento de ironia do professor Severo Snape! Onde está o Colin quando se precisa dele? O professor, ainda rindo disse:

- Vá procurar Pansy. E transmita a ela também meus parabéns.

Ah, com certeza, eu ia transmitir os parabéns dele e muito mais. 

Próximo capítulo

capítulo anterior


	7. Eu Err Eu gosto de você!

EPÍLOGO – EU... ERR...GOSTO DE VOCÊ...

Eu agora só queria ver Pansy, claro, ficar com ela e dizer todas as coisas legais que ela merecia ouvir. Fui andando até o corredor da masmorra onde eu achava que era a sala comunal da Sonserina. Eu não sabia como entrar lá, e fiquei bestando pelo corredor por um bom tempo, até que vi o Malfoy e seus amiguinhos chegando. Eles me olharam com uma cara bem insatisfeita e eu perguntei se eles haviam visto Pansy. Draco respondeu:

 –Ela ficou chateada porque você não ligou para ela e se escondeu lá na nossa sala comunal. Deve estar chorando, a essa hora.

Eu fiquei olhando para ele, pensando como uma pessoa podia, ao mesmo tempo, ser tão cretina e babaca. Sacudi a cabeça e disse:

 –Malfoy... quase te mataram porque você foi um babaca idiota. É tão impossível assim para você ser menos babaca e menos idiota?

Ele ficou me olhando surpreso, e os outros dois pioraram um pouco suas carrancas. Draco disse:

- Eu me arrependi de ter sido estúpido. Mas seus amiguinhos... quando meu pai sair...

 – Pelo menos uma vez na vida saiba perder. Isso acabou, você está aqui, foi salvo graças a eles... Cale a boca, Malfoy. Se não tem nada de útil a dizer, não diga nada. 

Ele se calou. Acho que os outros dois queriam usar os punhos em mim, mas ultimamente Malfoy andava bastante desmoralizado para ter a coragem de pedir para os seus capangas baterem em alguém. Dei as costas a ele, pensando no que ia fazer para falar com Pansy. Eu ia saindo das masmorras quando ouvi Pansy me chamar. Ela vinha da direção onde Draco fora. Eu sorri para ela, mas ela veio séria até a mim:

 –Draco me disse que você estava aqui, querendo falar comigo. Não sei porque, afinal, agora o semestre acabou, você está livre de mim, a Granger está orgulhosa de você e...

- Do que você está falando?

 –Ora... acabou, era o que você queria, não? Parecer forte e legal para os seus amigos, e conseguiu. Nem lembrou de mim na hora que eles te carregaram e...

 –Você é uma boba, Pansy, eu berrei que me pusessem no chão, e quando finalmente fizeram isso, você tinha simplesmente sumido! O que queria que eu fizesse? 

- Ah, eu... o que você quer me dizer?

 –Eu? – ah, legal. Um ataque de pânico. E se ela não quisesse nada comigo, o que eu poderia fazer?  Eu tinha que dizer algo melhor que o habitual. Dessa vez não tinha piano nem musiquinha, e aparentemente aquela segurança que a poção me dera tinha ido para o espaço. – eu queria te dizer... ah, eu queria te dizer, sabe? – cocei a cabeça. – queugostodevocê. 

– Quê?

– Gosto... de você. 

- Gosta de mim?

- Claro. Ou você não notou?

Ela ficou me olhando meio desconfiada, achei logo que eu não me expressara bem. 

- Você ainda... o Malfoy? 

- Bleah! Esquece o Draco, ele é um babaca!

- Concordo.

- E... você não gostava da?

 –Hermione? Sabe... ela é minha amiga, e só. E não é porque ela não gosta de mim, é porque é assim que as coisas são. Eu gostava dela, ou melhor, eu achava que gostava. Eu só descobri assim, o que é gostar de verdade depois... depois...

Eu queria fazer um belo discurso sobre todas as coisas legais e bonitas que Pansy me lembrava. Juro que queria. Mas eu, em vez disso, dei um passo a frente, e, como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, a beijei.

Não, eu nunca havia feito isso, mas foi tão mais fácil, que achei que eu realmente deveria ter feito muito tempo antes. O melhor foi que ela não me repeliu, não mesmo. Quando finalmente abrimos os olhos ela disse:

- Neville...

- Eu. 

- Eu gosto de você, também. 

- É bom saber disso. – eu aproveitei a deixa e beijei-a mais uma vez.

***

            Bem, o semestre só durou mais alguns dias, e foi realmente _embaraçoso _aturar toda aquela gozação dos colegas da Grifnória. No fim nem estava ligando muito. Rony e Hermione ainda demoraram mais tempo ainda, pelo que eu sei, eles só começaram mesmo a namorar no meio das férias. E, pelo que Harry me contou, só depois que Hermione agarrou Rony. 

            Só sei que eles tratavam Pansy muito bem, e ela até parou de implicar com a Mione, quando percebeu o óbvio. Hermione era mesmo uma grande amiga, e gostava de um outro cara. No dia de ir embora, quando entrei na cabine do expresso (me perguntando porque mais ninguém ainda entrara ali conosco), Pansy estava  de costas para a porta, jogando fora um pensamento da nossa penseira, que ainda conservávamos, cheia de coisas legais, e que ainda queríamos conservar pelo tempo que fosse possível. Ela não precisava ira para o vagão dos monitores, o que era muito bom. Dei um beijo no pescoço dela e pus a cabeça por cima de seu ombro, olhando a penseira. Perguntei:

- O que era isso?

- Meu pensamento triste. Não preciso mais dele.

- Não? O que era? 

- Ah... era que... quando acabasse tudo, não íamos mais nos ver.

- Uau! Que pensamento idiota! – eu ri. Ela riu também e virou–se para mim, dizendo, um segundo antes de me beijar:

- É mesmo.

Eu disse a vocês, no começo dessa história, que ela havia bagunçado tudo. E foi isso mesmo, ela bagunçou minha idéia de mundo, e a idéia que eu fazia de mim mesmo. Depois que isso aconteceu, eu tive que arrumar, e descobri que com ela me ajudando, tudo podia ser mais fácil, melhor. Disse também a vocês, que quando a conheci, eu era QUASE feliz. Agora não sou mais, eu sei. 

Sou mesmo muito feliz.

Fim. 

Your song – Elton John

It's a little bit funny this feeling inside

I'm not one of those who can easily hide

I don't have much money but boy if I did

I'd buy a big house where we both could live

If I was a sculptor, but then again, no

Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song and this one's for you

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss

Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross

But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song

It's for people like you that keep it turned on

So excuse me forgetting but these things I do

You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue

Anyway the thing is what I really mean

Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen

And you can tell everybody this is your song

It may be quite simple but now that it's done

I hope you don't mind

I hope you don't mind that I put down in words

How wonderful life is while you're in the world

Sua canção

É um pouco engraçado esse sentimento interior

Eu não sou daqueles que esconde isso facilmente

Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, mas cara, se tivesse

Eu compraria uma casa enorme onde pudéssemos viver juntos

Se eu fosse escultor, ou melhor, não

Se fosse um homem que fizesse poções num show itinerante

Eu sei que não é muito, mas é o melhor que posso fazer

Meu presente é minha música, e essa aqui é para voc

E você pode dizer para todo mundo que essa é sua canção

E ela é bem simples, mas foi o que deu pra fazer

Espero que você não se importe

Espero que você não se importe porque eu pus em palavras

Como é maravilhosa a vida pra mim, já que você existe

Eu sentei no telhado e limpei o musgo

Bem, alguns versos me deixaram bastante intrigado

Mas o sol foi bastante gentil comigo enquanto eu escrevia sua canção

Ele é, para pessoas como você, que o mantêm vivo

Então, me desculpe esquecendo as coisas que eu faço

Sabe, esqueço se eles são verdes ou azuis

De qualquer forma, o que eu quero mesmo dizer

É que seus olhos são os mais doces que eu jamais vi.

E você pode dizer para todo mundo que essa é sua canção

E ela é bem simples, mas foi o que deu pra fazer

Espero que você não se importe

Espero que você não se importe porque eu pus em palavras

Como é maravilhosa a vida pra mim, já que você existe 

Notas sobre "Quase Feliz":

Escrevi essa fic exatamente na véspera do lançamento de "Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix" em Inglês. Logo depois de ver o livro, achei que a fic nada tinha a ver com o livro, e que teria sobrevida curta quando ele fosse lançado no Brasil, daí fiz um trabalho de adaptação, e resolvi lançá-la como fic sexto ano.

A Pansy tem muito da adolescente que fui. Mas meu complexo era outro, na verdade, de gordura. Só quando a ficha caiu e eu descobri que podia sim, gostar de alguém e ser "gostável", mesmo sendo gordinha, é que eu consegui emagrecer. 

Escrevi essa fic com um shipper que eu não acredito, justamente porque já vi muita briga de shipper, já fui muito alvo de protesto por causa dos meus argumentos contra shippers que eu acho sem sentido, e por causa da importância que os outros dão a isso, que eu acho bobagem. Não importa se você é a favor de H/H, de H/G, de H/R, de D/G, de slash, do que for... o que importa é que você entenda que a nem a JK Rowling nem ninguém tem que se curvar ao SEU gosto, e muito menos que o SEU shipper é o mais fofo do mundo. Shipper é coisa de fã, e quando isso passa a ser mais importante que qualquer coisa, a ponto de, para defender um shipper você brigar, destratar ou desconsiderar a opinião de alguém, sinceramente, você é que está precisando de um tratamento psiquiátrico. ;-)

Beijo da Aline :)

Retorna à Casa de Sheeba


End file.
